Les yeux de la mort
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas croire en la mort de Sirius, j'ai trouver un truc qui vous plaira! Chapitre 10! HISTOIRE TERMINER! JAI UNE IDEEEEEEEE REVIWERRRR
1. Dans le noir

Titre : Les yeux de la mort  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Aucun encore, mais ça sera sûrement un Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens jusqu'à maintenant  
  
En résumer : Que ce passe t'il dans le voile de l'arcade de la salle de la mort?  
  
Les yeux de la mort  
  
J'ai vu les yeux d'un Sombral après avoir, trois ans avant, vu mon père mourir. C'est ma folle de mère qui la tuer. Je l'ai longtemps détester, mais maintenant, elle est morte. Elle est morte comme la plupart de ma famille. Il ne reste plus que les viles Mangemort, au service de Lord Voldemort. Quels sales traites. Ma famille tout entière est un traite. Juste le fait de porter mon nom fait d'être un traite. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais parler a personne de ma sale famille, si répugnante que cela peut être. J'ai vu les yeux de ce Sombral lorsque je suis aller me promener dans la foret interdite qui entoure Poudlard. Il était la, il me fixait. Dans ces, dans ces yeux ce n'est que la mort. Ils sont blanc et dépourvu de couleur joyeuse, seul le blanc de ces yeux peuvent les distinguer d'un trou noir. Vile créature, je ne les aiment pas, ils n'apporte que la mort. Oui, je sais que je parle comme un espèce de sorcier cruel qui se croit pur. J'en suis désoler. Mon sang est peut-être pur mais je ne m'en vante pas. J'aurais aimer mieux être un simple moldu plutôt que de porter mon sale nom noir.  
  
Je me suis enfuit un jour. Je suis aller ailleurs et j'ai vécus les plus belles années de ma vie, juste qu'a ce que Voldemort vienne faire ce qu'il sait faire de mieux, détruire des vies. Il n'a pas seulement détruit la vie de James et Lily Potter, il a aussi détruit ma vie, celle de Harry et de mon ami. Il ne mérite pas de vivre, cet imbécile qui ce fait appeler Lord. Il mérite seulement d'être retourner, tête en bas et d'être traîner ainsi dans tout le monde. Dans ce bas monde qui fait mourir ceux qui doivent vivre et vivre ceux qui doivent mourir. Mais je ne m'en fait plus, enfin oui, je m'en fait encore pour ceux qui vivre. Mais je suis mort a présent, ou je crois que je le suis. Je suis peut-être encore vivant, suspendu dans le vide dans l'attente de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait me ramener vers ceux que j'aime.  
  
Entre temps, j'attend, j'attend sagement que le vide cesse, que le noir cesse de tourner autour de moi. J'ai envi de vivre, de souffrir même. Car on souffre toujours lorsqu'on ai vivant, donc, je veux souffrir. Je me fiche bien qu'en étant mort on ne ressens plus de douleur et tout ça, mais au fait, si quand on ai mort on ne souffre plus, je ne comprend pas pourquoi mon ventre me fait mal. Le sort de Bellatrix, ma cousine, ma pris au dépourvu. Oui, je me souviens maintenant. Elle ma lancer un sort et je suis tomber dans l'arcade, le voile noire de la salle de la mort. Automatiquement, les autres me dirons mort, mais le suis-je vraiment? J'en doute fort, car sinon je verrais quelque chose, sois le légendaire tunnel ou le choix qui m'oppose entre la vie d'un fantôme et celle de l'éternel âme qui va je ne sais ou. . . donc je ne suis pas mort, juste suspendu dans le vide. Terrible vide va t'en que je puisse voir les autres, que les autres puisse voir Sirius Black continuer l'attaque. Laissez moi voir. . . 


	2. Regretter le passer, c'est courir après ...

Titre : Les yeux de la mort  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Aucun encore, mais ça sera sûrement un Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens jusqu'à maintenant  
  
En résumer : Que ce passe t'il dans le voile de l'arcade de la salle de la mort? Comment les amis de Sirius vivent son deuil?  
  
Remerciement :  
  
herm'021 : Voilà voilà!! J'espère que ça te plaira!  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Voilà la suite!! J'espère que c'est suffisant pour une autre suite!=P(je vais lire ta fic bientôt si je me décide a me dire que le nombre de chapitre est pas trop grave!)  
  
Elaya : Merci. . . ça ma toute émue! Merci beaucoup! Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic! J'espère que tu aimera la suite!  
  
Laika la Louve : Voilà la suite!! J'espère que tu aimera!  
  
Jalisire : Ouais je te promet que dans le chapitre ou Sirius va être encore le personnage principal, je vais mieux d'écrire ce que ça fait d'être suspendu dans le vide. Je te le promet.  
  
Shadox : Ouais d'accord je ferais attention a mes fautes. C'est mon gros problème, surtout que maintenant avec mon nouveau clavier j'ai encore plus de problèmes!! Enfin bon, j'avais écrit le première chapitre en test, simplement pour passer le temps, mais vu le nombre de personnes qui veux la suite, je trouve ça triste de les laisser tomber. Donc j'ai mis le deuxième chapitre. J'ai fais du mieux que je pouvais avec les fautes. . .  
  
~/~/~/~/Note!!!!! ~/~/~/~/  
  
Chaque chapitre ce sera des personnage différent. . . Lily, James, Harry, Dumbledore, Bellatrix, Voldemort, Peter, Ron, Hermione, Sirius. . . Remus  
  
Ce chapitre ce sera Remus, le prochain, sûrement Harry. . .  
  
Chapitre 2 Regretter le passer, c'est courir après le vent  
  
Je suis un loup-garou, un pauvre loup-garou abandonné par ses amis et qui attend sagement les deux dernières heures avant la tomber de la nuit. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune, la première sans un de mes amis avec moi, ça sera atroce. J'en ai déjà passer pleins de pleines lunes sans mes amis, mais au moins ils était vivants, Sirius était vivant, même si il était a des kilomètre de chez moi, je savais qu'il était la a fixer la lune entre ses barreaux et cela même si je le pensais traite et allier a Voldemort.  
  
Pas vraiment abandonner, que dis-je. . . seulement séparer par une chose donc je voudrais n'avoir jamais apprise. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais au 12 Square Grimaurd, c'est sûrement parce que c'est l'avant dernière endroit ou Sirius est aller. Je crois que si je pourrais passer tout mon temps au Département des ministère je le ferais. Je suis seul maraudeur encore vivant, Peter l'ait aussi, mais Peter a renoncer a être marauder, donc autant le dire mort. Je voudrais bien me jeter dans le voile noir, moi aussi, rejoindre mes amis avec qui j'ai passer les plus beau moment de ma triste vie. Je me souviens lorsque James et Sirius ont découvert mon secret, ils n'ont même pas eut un mouvement de recule, ça ma beaucoup ému, la seule chose qu'ils ont fait, c'est me jurer que jamais ils me laisseraient tomber, pourtant, je suis seul assis ici dans la chambre de Mrs Black avec Buck coucher sur le tapis regardant la porte. Peut-être aurait t'il préférer que ce sois Sirius qui sois assis ici sur le bord de a fenêtre. Pauvre Buck, ton cher ami ne reviendra pas. J'ai envi d'aller le rejoindre, ton ami, Buck, j'ai bien envi d'aller voir James moi aussi. Mais pourtant, je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant. Je ne peux pas abandonner Harry, James n'aurait pas abandonner mon fils, si j'en aurais eu un, il ne l'aurait pas abandonner après la perte de Sirius, j'en suis sur, il ne l'aurait pas abandonner. Et je ne crois pas que Sirius serait content si je les retrouverait maintenant, il aurait voulu que je veille sur Harry pour lui, je crois. Si il ne le veut pas, je le fait quand même.  
  
Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore refuse que Harry viennent ici, enfin je le sais, c'est pour sa protection, mais sa protection morale il n'en fait rien. Je vais partir d'ici, je vais aller a Privet Drive, je vais aller voir Harry et je l'emmènerais faire quelque chose, pour au moins le voir sourire, même si je doute qu'il sourira un jour. . .  
  
Ou alors. . . je vais aller dans toutes les bibliothèques que je peux trouver ici, ou dans le pays, je trouverais tout ce que je peux sur la mort et je trouverais une manière d'aller chercher Sirius au fond du voile. Oui, je crois bien que c'est ce que je ferais si j'arrive a me lever de cette fenêtre. Il faut que j'y arrive, il faut que je retrouve le courage que j'ai toujours eut. Je dois le faire, pour James, pour Sirius. . . pour Harry. Si je me retourne je verrais le reste de la chambre, Buck qui fixe toujours la porte, mais le soleil descend, la lune monte, cette lune que je déteste. Mais cette lune que j'avais appris a aimer. . . tous ces mois passer a courir dans la foret avec Patmol et Cornedrue, et même Queuedver cloîtrer dans les cornes de James. Mais au moins ils étaient la, tous la avec moi et chaque fois je me sentais heureux et lorsque le soleil se levait, j'étais presque tout le temps deçu, je ne pouvais plus courir avec mes amis. Mais j'étais content lorsqu'ils venaient me voir a l'infirmerie. On étaient tous ensemble et ont s'amusaient, sans se soucier du lendemain ni du futur. J'aurais peut-être mieux apprécier ma vie avec eux si j'avais su que ça finirais comme ça. J'aurais mieux apprécier chaque seconde avec James et Sirius. Et j'aurais peut-être mieux pousser Peter vers le bien, au lieu de laisser James et Sirius la laisser de coter pendant nos escapades. J'aurais vraiment du faire ça, pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fais? Je suis stupide, on ai tous stupide quand on ai jeune. James jouait toujours avec son vif d'or, je me souviens très bien, quand il le perdait, il en avait toujours un nouveau pour le remplacer. Et Sirius qui s'impatientait tout le temps quand Peter gémissait a coter de lui pour les exploits de son ami. Il était presque jaloux, mais il était tellement beau que les filles lui faisaient oublier ce moment de jalousie. Et moi, moi qu'est ce que je faisais? J'étudiais, j'étudiais pour être le meilleur élève de Poudlard, pour que Dumbledore n'est pas a me renvoyer pour ma lycanthropie.  
  
C'est tellement des bons souvenirs, ce temps la. Mais pourtant, je n'y prenais jamais goût comme James et Sirius. J'étais toujours le plus sage, le plus réserver, je n'ai presque jamais eut de petite amie. Enfin juste une. Mais elle a pris la fuite en voyant que je manquais toujours l'école au moins une fois par mois et que je ne lui disais pas pourquoi. Elle s'est sauver avec un autre imbécile de Serdaigle qui travail au Ministère de la magie maintenant. C'est fou comme le monde change. J'aimerais tellement encore avoir 15ans et faire des tours au Serpentard avec les autres Maraudeurs, ne serais-ce qu'une nuit. . . .  
  
Le soleil est rendu bien bas, la lune va monter, je vais descendre au sous- sol sinon ce sera Buck sur qui je passerais ma colère. Les couloirs de la maison sont toujours pareil, la chambre de Sirius n'a pas changer. Kreattur est en colère parce que je suis la, mais il ne me fera pas partir. Les escaliers qui mène a au sous-sol sont dans la cuisine, une porte cacher par une grande armoire, j'y suis déjà aller, au début de l'année quand Sirius est venu ici, il ma dit que je pourrais prendre son sus-sol lors des pleines lunes, je ne crois pas que ça changera même si il n'y est plus. Les escaliers sont sombre, éclairer seulement par des bougies a moitié consumer. Le sol est froid tout humide, comme le reste de la maison d'ailleurs. Mes vêtements en pile dans un coin, j'attend, ça va bientôt commencer, je sens le loup en moi, il hurle. Demain, je trouverais quelque chose, quelque chose qui me ramènera dans le temps, seulement pour une nuit, puis je reviendrais, je chercherais et Sirius reviendra. Mais si ça ne doit pas fonctionner, je vengerais Sirius, je vengerais Lily et James. Sirius a toujours voulu tuer Voldemort pour venger ces amis, il a toujours voulu tuer Peter pour venger ces amis. Je l'ai voulu moi aussi, mais maintenant, je veux toujours tuer Voldemort pour venger James et Lily, je veux toujours tuer Peter pour venger James et Lily, je veux le tuer parce que sans lui, Sirius ne serais pas aller en prison et les Potter seraient toujours vivant, ainsi que Sirius. Mais une nouvelle personne s'est additionner a ma liste de personne a tuer. . . Bellatrix, je la tuerais pour te venger Sirius, tu m'entend? Pour te venger. . . . 


	3. Partir dans le noir et vivre l’impossibl...

Titre : Les yeux de la mort  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Aucun encore, mais ça sera sûrement un Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens jusqu'à maintenant  
  
En résumer : Que ce passe t'il dans le voile de l'arcade de la salle de la mort? Comment les amis de Sirius vivent son deuil?  
  
Remerciement :  
  
Siria : Pleure pas!!!!!! Ce chapitre la ye cool! Ca ma donner des frisons dans le dos comment je l'ai finit. . . . hihihihi  
  
Tatiana Black : Oh la je suis honorer, vraiment! J'ai lu la plupart de tes fic et j'adore vraiment ça! Ca ma fait pleurer même! Je suis contente que tu ai lut ma fic! J'espère qu'elle te plait! Et j'espère que tu aimera le chapitre3!!!  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Voilà la suite! Régal toi!!!  
  
/~|/~| Note /~|/~| Prochain chapitre, James Potter!  
  
Et aussi je vais peut-être moins écrire ces temps ci! Je vais participer a un concourt d'écriture et j'ai besoin de tout mon temps! Mais si j'arrive a écrire entre temps, alors ce sera déjà ça de fait!  
  
Chapitre 3 Partir dans le noir et vivre l'impossible  
  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tout tombe sur moi? Je ne pouvais pas être gentiment chez mon parrain, avec mes gentils amis a m'amuser gentiment avec eux en attendant que la fin des vacances arrive? Mais non, il fallait que Sirius meurt, que mes parents meurt et que je me retrouve piéger ici. Au moins les Dursley sont content, je ne mange pas, je ne sort pas, je fait juste rester la. De toute façon, même si je sort, il y a pleins de gens qui me suivrons, je suis toujours suivit par l'ordre. Tout ce que je fait d'intelligent, j'écris a tous les trois jours sur un morceau de parchemin « Salut, je vais bien! Harry ». C'est passionnant. J'ai longtemps résister de prendre ma cape d'invisibilité, mon ballais et de m'envoler vers Pre-Au- Lard. J'ai rêver de la grotte ou Sirius avait vécus en quatrième année et je voulais y aller. Mais si c'est Maugrey qui me surveille, il me verra et ça ne marchera pas. Mais, j'ai une autre possibilité et c'est celle la que je vais utiliser. J'ai cacher la cape d'invisibilité dans mes poches et je descend doucement les escaliers, les Dursley écoute la télévision. Je me dirige vers la porte.  
  
-Ou va tu ? Demande la voix de mon imbécile d'oncle.  
  
-Je vais me balader ! Dit-je.  
  
-Reviens avant 20h s'il te plait, Harry ! Dit ma tante.  
  
-Ouais. . . .  
  
Et je sort. L'air de dehors est plus frais que l'air qui entre de ma fenêtre. Je vais chez Mrs Figg. Elle, elle saura me répondre. Je frappe a la porte de sa maison, elle me répond avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Entre Harry ! Dit t'elle.  
  
J'entre, ça sent encore le vieux choux pas frais. Je m'assois sur le canapé qui a si souvent hanter mon enfance.  
  
-Voulait tu savoir quelque chose, Harry ? Me demande t'elle.  
  
C'est quoi l'obsession de toujours dire mon nom ? Ca va, je sais que je m'appelle Harry, pas obliger de le dire a toute les deux phrases.  
  
-Qui me surveille aujourd'hui ?  
  
-Thonk et Lupin ! Dit t'elle.  
  
Hourra !!!!! Je peux m'envoler, je peux partir.  
  
-Jusqu'à quand ? Demandais-je.  
  
-Toute la nuit ! Répond Figg.  
  
Trois fois hourra. Je souris malgré moi, j'ai enfin une bonne raison de sourire ! Je m'en vais !!! Oui, ça va, bon il faut que je cesse de sourire sinon Figg va se douter de quelque chose. Je la remercies et sort de chez elle. Je marche doucement jusqu'à chez moi. Au bout de la rue je voit Lupin assis par terre, il a les yeux fixer sur moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste la ? C'est le dernier des Maraudeurs et il veille quand même sur l'imbécile qui a tuer son dernier meilleur ami. Je hausse les épaules et j'entre au 4 Privet Drive, les Dursley sont toujours en train de regarder la télévision. Je monte a ma chambre. J'ouvre ma valise et je prend que le nécessaire.  
  
Les lettres de Sirius  
  
Le manche du couteau de Sirius  
  
Le miroir briser et recoller de Sirius  
  
La carte du Maraudeur  
  
Les photos que j'ai de Sirius  
  
Mon album photos remplit de photos de mes parents et de Sirius et Remus  
  
J'ai oublier quelque chose ? Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai quand même pris les lettres de Ron et Hermione et pleins d'argent. Je dit a Hedwige ou me trouver, elle viendra je sais, je sais qu'elle comprend au moins un peu. Je prend mon éclair de feu, le seul objet que j'ai de Sirius ! J'espère de tout c?ur qu'il ne subira pas le même sort que mon Nimbus. . . je vais m'en acheter un autre et garder celui ci bien cacher au fond de mon coffre au fond a Gringotts. J'ai tout mis mes objets précieux dans un sac a dos, je met la cape d'invisibilité sur moi et je m'assure que je suis totalement invisible, même avec mon ballais, puis je m'envole par la fenêtre. Ca me fait du bien de voler, mais il me manque quand même quelque chose. C'est loin Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est au Nord. Pour être sur de mon chemin, je suis aller a la gare King cross et j'ai suivit e chemin de fer.  
  
C'est long. . . trop long ! le soleil commence déjà a se lever. Et Pré-Au- Lard se lève aussi devant mes yeux. Je souris encore. Je continu de voler jusqu'à la grotte, je pose au pied de la colline et monte le reste a pied. Le petit trou est toujours la, je me faufile dedans, la grotte n'a pas changer. Il n'y a juste plus Buck et Sirius. Je dépose mes affaires et je met la cape dans mes poches. Je m'assois en plein la ou Sirius était quand il a manger le poulet qu'on lui a apporter Ron, Hermione et moi. C'est étrange de revenir ici seul. Il me manque tellement. J'ai sorti la carte des Maraudeurs, quand Rogue l'avait interroger, les Maraudeur avait répondus, peut-être le feraient t'ils encore ? J'ai quand même penser a emporter une plume et une bouteille d'encre, c'est déjà ça.  
  
Plume a la main, carte sur le sol, Harry a plat ventre, je laisse couler une goutte sur le parchemin, je sent mon c?ur qui bat, j'écris sur la carte.  
  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry »  
  
La réponse viens vite :  
  
« Mr Lunard dit Bonjour a Harry et voudrais bien savoir son autre nom ! »  
  
« Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard ! et dit bonjour a Harry Qui?! »  
  
« Mr Queuedver dit un autre bonjour a Harry ris qui qui ! »  
  
Hum. . . ils sont stupide ou quoi ? Sirius n'a même pas écrit encore. . .  
  
« Mr Parmol souhaite un grand bonjour a Mr. . . Et lui demande de bien vouloir dire son nom que nous puisons tous nous présenter gentiment. »  
  
En dernier, c'est étrange. J'écrit encore :  
  
« Ce sera sûrement un choc pour vous si vous êtes doter de penser, je m'appelle Harry Potter »  
  
L'encre disparaît doucement et leur réponse viens très lentement.  
  
« Harry Potter ? »  
  
Ils sont surpris, donc doter de penser, je commençais presque qu'a redouter qu'ils puisse penser.  
  
« Oui, Harry Potter, c'est bien mon nom ! »  
  
« Mr Lunard veut savoir pourquoi se serait un choc pour nous de savoir ça ? »  
  
Hum. . . pas si pensant que ça !  
  
« Cornedrue s'appelle James Potter, non ? »  
  
Je me demande ce qu'ils répliquerons. . .  
  
« Mr Cornedrue veut savoir comment Mr Harry Potter sait ça ? »  
  
« C'est Lunard qui me la dit ! Et je sais aussi que mon père s'appelle James Potter ! »  
  
Leur réponse est encore une fois longue avant d'être écrit comme si ils se questionnaient.  
  
« Mr Queudver veut savoir comment Lunard a dit ça ! »  
  
Il fallait bien que ça sois le traite qui demande. . . crétin.  
  
« Dans votre futur et mon passer a moi, Lunard est professeur a Poudlard et il m'explique un peu la carte même si je sais comment m'en servire ! »  
  
« Comment la tu appris ? »  
  
« Les frères jumeaux de mon meilleur ami ont trouver la carte et ont découvert par je ne sais quelle moyen, le moyen de s'en servire ! Et ils me l'ont donner parce que je ne pouvais pas aller a Pré-Au-Lard »  
  
« Qui sont t'ils ? »  
  
« Fred et Gorge Weasley ! »  
  
« Mr Lunard approuve! Nous leur avons dit comment s'en servire ! Mais si tu le sais, que cherche tu ? »  
  
« Mr Patmol croit savoir ce qu'il cherche Lunard ! »  
  
« Ah bon ? Quoi donc ? »  
  
C'est moi qui a écrit le dernière phrase, je. . . ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que c'est lui qui écrit. . .  
  
« Harry cherche a me parler ! »  
  
Je n'avais jamais remarquer avant maintenant, que l'écriture de Sirius était vraiment la sienne.  
  
« Mr Lunard demande si c'est vrai ! »  
  
« Oui »  
  
C'est tout ce que j'ai trouver a écrire.  
  
« Alors Harry, que me veux tu ? »  
  
C'est Sirius. Mon c?ur va arrêter de battre si ça continu.  
  
« Ou est tu ? »  
  
« Tu sais ou je suis ! »  
  
Super reponse Sirius.  
  
«Pourquoi c'est toi qui écrit si tu est supposer être. . . Mort ? »  
  
Trop dure a écrire ça. . . calme toi Harry, tu parle a Sirius !!  
  
« Sortilège que nous avons jeter sur la carte quand on la créer. Les premiers Maraudeurs qui mourons pourrons communiquer avec ceux qui sont vivant ! Seulement je ne pensais pas que ça marcherais. . . »  
  
« Donc, quand Cornedrue écrit, c'est James qui écrit pour de vrai ? »  
  
« Oui Harry ! »  
  
La, c'est pas l'écriture de Sirius.  
  
« Je ne comprend pas comment vous faite. . .et ceux qui écrivent pour Lunard et l'autre stupide, qui écrit pour eux ? »  
  
« Eux dans leur jeunesse ! »  
  
La c'est Sirius ! Ca commence a être dure a suivre.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière le voile de l'arcade, Sirius ? »  
  
« Je savais que tu me demanderais ça ! J'attendais la question ! C'est en faite. . . Froid. Tout est noir, je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui il as autour de moi, mais c'est tout noir ! Harry j'y suis encore ! »  
  
Pauvre Sirius. . . .  
  
« Comment fait tu pour m'écrire si tu est la ? »  
  
« En faite, je ne t'écrit pas, je parle pour te répondre ! J'imagine que ça s'écrit tout seul sur la carte ! »  
  
« Oui, ça s'écrit tout seul ! Et c'est comme si tu l'écrivait. . . c'est ton écriture ! Et comment tu fait pour savoir ce que j'écris ? »  
  
« C'est comme si on avait une bonne conversation face a face, sauf dans le noir. . . Toi tu écrit pour me parler et j'attend ta voix ! Même chose quand Remus, James ou Peter écrit ! J'entend leur voix qui réponde ! »  
  
« Ca doit faire bizarre. . . »  
  
« Oh oui, c'est étrange ! Surtout quand on a l'impression de flotter dans un grand trou noir ! »  
  
« Tu a toujours ta baguette magique ? »  
  
« Hum. . . oui ! Je ne l'avais pas remarquer. . . Je me demande si je peux faire un sortilège. . . »  
  
« Essais ! »  
  
La, c'est mon père qui a écrit !  
  
« Lumos ! » 


	4. Plus de secret

Titre : Les yeux de la mort  
  
Auteur : Moi, Saria! (3)  
  
Genre : Aucun encore, mais ça sera sûrement un Drame  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens jusqu'à maintenant  
  
En résumer : Que ce passe t'il dans le voile de l'arcade de la salle de la mort? Comment les amis de Sirius vivent son deuil?  
  
/~|/~| Note /~|/~| Prochain chapitre, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Chapitre 4 Plus de secret  
  
Mon fils, je ne pensais jamais entendre sa voix ! Il a découvert le secret de la carte et il voulait parler a Sirius. Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi pas moi. . . il n'a rien fait quand il a su qu'il pouvait me parler, il n'a que parler a Sirius. Mon ami est devenu le père de fils. Ca me trouble, mais au moins il est avec moi. Il n'est pas comme moi seulement il est dans le noir aussi. Je l'entend lui parler, il a lancer le sortilège Lumos, mais il est trop loin de moi pour que je puisse le voir, mais je l'entend quand même. . . .  
  
« Ca ne change pas grand chose ! Je peux me voir mais c'est tout ! »  
  
« Il y a rien autour de toi ? »  
  
« Non ! C'est comme un mur noir et il y a moi ! »  
  
Harry et Sirius bavardent comme si je n'y était pas. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai de parler avec quelqu'un et personne ne me parle.  
  
« C'est plutôt comme une prison ! »  
  
La c'est moi qui ai dit ça ! J'espère que Harry et Sirius ne m'ignorerons pas.  
  
« Tu est la toi aussi James ? »  
  
Sirius, il viens de se rendre compte que j'y suis aussi.  
  
« Oui »  
  
Pauvre fou, pourquoi Harry ne dit rien. . .  
  
« Je n'ai presque plus d'encre. . . Je vais en acheter ! »  
  
Ah d'accord la je comprendre ! Mais je ne pourrais pas parler a Sirius si Harry n'écrit plus. Donc, condamner au silence juste qu'a ce que Harry revienne nous parler. Je n'en reviens pas ! Sirius est mort et je ne sais même pas comment. Lily n'est pas ici, je crois ! Tout le monde cris. C'est comme Azkaban. . . enfin c'est ce que certain dissent. Ils cris puis ils se taisent au bout d'un moment, tout le monde finit par se taire. Certain dissent qu'après ce qu'on ai supposer avoir fait sur terre on connais la vraie mort. Parce que celle ci, n'est pas super ! D'autre dissent que c'est de cette façon que vivre les victimes de Voldemort, d'autre seulement de l'avada Kedavra. . . En faite je ne le saurais que lorsque je verrais autre chose que le noir. J'ai vu la lumière un jour, il y a . . . je ne sais combien de temps. Harry a faire revivre les sortilèges lancer par la baguette de Voldemort, et j'ai vu Lily aussi, ma douce Lily. . .  
  
On étaient ensemble avant, je me demande pourquoi ça la changer. Avant elle était tout près de moi. . . J'aimerais tant que tout finisse, que je puisse devenir autre chose qu'un truc stupide pris dans le noir. Harry est revenu, je l'ai entendit dire qu'il était de retour. Sirius est encore pris dans sa contemplation.  
  
« Je crois que quelqu'un ma vu a Pré-Au-Lard ! »  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fait a Pré-Au-Lard ? »  
  
Sirius semble fâcher, pourquoi Harry ne devrait pas être a Pré-Au-Lard ?  
  
« Je ne supportais plus les Dursley »  
  
Harry a l'air calme, c'est etrange. Sirius est fou de rage et Harry est calme.  
  
« Ou est tu a Pré-Au-Lard ? »  
  
« Dans la grotte ou tu t'es cacher il y a deux ans ! »  
  
Sirius a pousser un juron. Que faisait Sirius dans une grotte il y a deux ans et que fait Harry dans la même grotte ? Je ne comprend vraiment plus rien.  
  
« Va au moins voir Dumbledore ! Et pourquoi au juste tu n'est pas aller au 12 square ? »  
  
« Je ne voulais pas voir les membres de l'ordre et Dumbledore. . . Il a trop de chose a faire avec Voldemort, il n'a rien a foute d'un imbécile qui tut tout le monde ! »  
  
Harry est triste. . . QUOI ? Harry a tuer. . .  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »  
  
La c'est moi qui a parler.  
  
« Ne sois pas stupide Harry ! Tu n'a tuer personne ! »  
  
Sirius s'est calmer ! Mais je veux comprendre !!!  
  
« Si je n'avais pas dit a Cédric de prendre la coupe, il ne serait pas mort ! Si j'avais pas fait l'imbécile, il n'aurais pas accepter de prendre la coupe et je serais sans doute mort a l'heure qu'il est et je pourrais voir mon père ! Tant qu'a toi Sirius, si je n'avais pas fait l'imbécile, si je n'avais pas cru mon rêve. . . tu ne serais pas. . . la ou tu est ! »  
  
Harry, il a voulu sauver mon ami. . . et il veux me voir. . . j'ai été stupide de me fâcher contre Sirius.  
  
« Harry . . . »  
  
Sirius est ému ça paraît dans sa voix.  
  
« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ! Moi. . . si j'avais écouter Remus, je ne serais sans doute pas la ou je suis. Si je n'avais pas voulu me rendre utile. J'aurais du rester au 12 Square, j'aurais pu continuer a veiller sur toi comme je l'avais promis a James ! »  
  
Je ferais bien d'arrêter de les écouter. Je me demande si je peux pleurer étant mort ?  
  
« Ce n'est pas ta faute Sirius, tu pouvais pas savoir que l'autre. . . Bellatrix te jetterait un autre sortilège. Mais j'ai essayer de te venger, mais Voldemort est arriver. Il ma jeter un Avada Kedavra, mais Dumbledore est arriver et Voldemort et lui se sont battu. Voldemort ma posséder et il est parti avec Bellatrix. .. après j'ai honte de moi ! »  
  
« Qu'a tu fait ? »  
  
Sirius semble figer. Voldemort est venu, il a tenter de tuer mon fils, il ne demande pas d'explication mais demande se qu'il a fait. . . en faite, Sirius n'a pas changer !  
  
« J'ai hum. . . Tout briser les objets de Dumbledore dans son bureau. . . j'ai tout briser et je lui ai crier dessus mais il n'a pas voulu me laisser sortir. . . »   
  
« Harry ! Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? »  
  
« Ca ce comprend ! »  
  
La c'est moi qui a dit ça, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?  
  
« Tu sais pourquoi James ? »  
  
« Ouais ! »  
  
Chut Harry, ne dit rien.  
  
« Pourquoi alors ? »  
  
« Parce que Sirius Black est mort ! J'aurais tout briser moi aussi et pas juste le bureau de Dumbledore ! D'après ce que je comprend, tu est tomber dans le voile de la mort, dans la bouche de la mort ouverte au département des ministères ! Si j'aurais été Harry, je me serais jeter dans le voile ! »  
  
« Remus ma retenu. . . »  
  
« Hum. . . il ta lâcher pour que ai venger Sirius non ? »  
  
« Oui ! Mais j'ai couru après Bellatrix jusque dans le hall et après la bataille, je voulais revenir mais Dumbledore ma ramener a Poudlard »  
  
« Je t'interdit ne venir te jeter dans le voile Harry ! Je te l'interdit ! »  
  
Sirius interdit a mon fils de mourir.  
  
« Je te l'interdit aussi ! Il n'y a rien de bon dans le voile ! »  
  
« Oui, je pourrais vous voir ! »  
  
« Non tu ne le pourra pas ! Je ne peux même pas voir James, et tu sais très bien comme j'ai envi de le voir Harry »  
  
Bon ça y est, je vais pleurer !  
  
« Oui je le sais ! »  
  
Je vais me concentrer sur ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Rien. C'est va mal. Je ne peux ni voir mon fils ni voir mon meilleur ami et ma femme, ma douce Lily. Sirius et Harry se sont tut, comme tout le monde. Tout commence a trop se répéter maintenant.  
  
« Sirius. . . Papa ! »  
  
Hum. . .il a dit quoi la ? Papa ? Je ne me souviens plus l'avoir déjà entendu dire ça.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
Sirius, jolie réponse ! Je ne peux pas me contenter de dire oui ! Donc je ne dit rien.  
  
« Il y a un moyen de vous sortir de la ? »  
  
Nous sortir de la ? Comment ? Il y a un moyen pour Sirius, mais pas pour moi.  
  
« Je ne sais pas ! »  
  
Belle réponse Sirius ! Tu n'écoutait jamais en histoire de la magie ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je me souviens une fois, Remus avait écouter en cour, il était bien le seul, il m'avait dit qu'on pouvait revenir de la mort si on tombait dans son voile.  
  
« Il y au moyen pour Sirius, mais pas pour moi ! » 


	5. Retrouvailles au centre de la noirceur

Titre : Les yeux de la mort  
  
Auteur : Moi ! Saria3  
  
Genre : Maintenant c'est un Drame !  
  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens, sauf Christopher !  
  
En résumer : Que ce passe t'il dans le voile de l'arcade de la salle de la mort ? comment les amis de Sirius vivent t'ils son deuil ?  
  
Remerciment :  
  
Siria :Ah ah ! pauvre toi Siria! Avant j'avais l'habitude de toujours finir comme ça ! Mais malheureusement pour toi, le chapitre 5, finit aussi comme ça ! Sauf la tu va être contente, Lily est la ! =D  
  
Akasha : je veux pas que tu pleure a inonder ta maison quand même! J'ai pleurer en écrivant ce chapitre, donc tu va peut-être pleurer aussi . .Sniff  
  
Lily-sam : Merci! La magie ma aider a écrire le chapitre! Même si j'ai pleurer lol ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre, il y a beaucoup de dialogue, mais pas seulement entre Harry, James et mon super Sirius. . . je te réserve la surprise !  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : Voilà la suite ! J'ai eut du mal a l'écrire, il est trop triste ! sniff ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Tatianna Black : AH!!! Je suis tout honorer d'avoir pleins de review de toi!! AH !! Faut savoir, j'ai lut les review que tu ma donner pour mes autres fic(Il fuyait et Sirius) Je les ai abandonner ! Mais peut-être que je vais réussir a retrouver mon inspiration. . . j'avais tout pleins d'idée pour ces minis fic la ! Ah ah ah ! Mais ma fic préférer que j'ai écris c'est L'unions fait la force(C'est les penser de Sirius tout le temps) Mais l'histoire est stupide, j'ai fait trop de mélange, je devrais sans doute la réécrire ! C'est sûrement ce que je ferais, mais pour le moment, je suis plutôt déborder, alors j'écris a chaque deux minutes que j'ai ! Sauf que la, j'avais dit 15 minutes pour le chapitre 5 et ça fait une heure ! Sniff Enfin bon ! Merci pour tes review, j'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre la ! Tant qu'a toi, écrit vite vite vite vite vite vite vite vite vite vite vite, la suite de ta superbe fic !!!!!! Je veux la suite !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bon, désoler de mon retard, j'ai beaucoup a faire ! Il faut que je me trouve la courage d'écrire le chapitre 6 et 7 Des Maraudeurs au anges ! Et aussi je suis en train de faire pleins d'examens a l'école pour encore changer de niveau ! Et aussi j'ai commencer a écrire mon deuxième roman, alors je suis partager entre pleins de trucs ! Et aussi j'avais fait une pause dans mes fic, pause lectures des autres fictions ! c'est pas si pire lol j'ai tellement lut que la j'ai décider de vous donner un chapitre qui pleure !  
  
J'ai eut une mauvaise nouvelle en écrivant ce chapitre. Un ami est mort d'un problème de cœur (d'ou viens Christopher) Je lui dédis ce chapitre, car j'ai inventer un personnage pour lui ! Bien sur, j' ai garder son nom en secret, mais je lui dédis quand même ce chapitre !  
  
Repose en paix ami !  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Prochain Chapitre, Remus Lupin, Harry ou Rogue ! Mais ça sera sans doute Rogue ! Et désoler, ce chapitre est Sirius, pas d'inspiration avec Dumbledore..=S */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Retrouvailles au centre de la noirceur  
  
Moyen pour moi ? il y a un moyen pour que je puisse sortir de cet enfer noir dans le quel je suis pris ? En faite, depuis quand j'ai fait le sortilège Lumos, ça me fait peur, je ne peut avancer, c'est somme si j'étais dans l'eau mais que je ne pouvais pas remonter a la surface, en faite peut-être que je le pourrais, je n'ai pas voulut essayer, je suis figer la a écouter les voix de James et Harry. . . Pauvre Harry, il s'est enfuit pour me parler ! Et James. . . .  
  
« Que veux tu dire James ? On ne peux pas revenir de la mort ! » Ai-je dit.  
  
« Est tu mort Sirius ? »  
  
Hein ? James sois plus clair pauvre andouille, bien sur que si que je suis mort !  
  
« Je pense que je le suis ! »  
  
Mais non, Sirius tu est mort ! Imbécile qui crois encore a la vie !  
  
« Moi je crois que tu ne l'est pas ! »  
  
Bravo James, tu crois a quelque chose toi ! Moi je suis mort et toi aussi d'ailleurs, alors pourquoi crois tu que ton meilleur ami n'est pas mort ? Ca ne te suffit pas de l'entende ?  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, papa ? Sirius est... je l'est vu tomber ! »  
  
Pauvre Harry, j'ai envi de sortir d'ici et d'aller le voir, il a l'air tellement triste. . . tellement trop triste. . .  
  
« Tu aurais dut écouter en histoire de la magie Patmol, même que je n'écoutais pas plus que toi ! Mais je me rappelle, un jour Remus était tout émerveiller, il ma raconter qu'on pouvait sortir du voile ! »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
Je ne parle même plus ! Je n'ai peut-être pas envi de sortir d'ici après tout ? On ai la a parler tout seul parce que personne n'est avec nous et je suppose que les autres m entende, ou peut-être que les autres ce sont endormit pour l'éternité ou peut-être que les autres sont simplement démoraliser et attendre sagement la fin de tout. . . peut-être que je suis la pour toujours. . . pour toujours ça me semble trop long. . .  
  
« Harry, va trouver Remus, je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais je suis certain que lui s'en souviendra ! »  
  
Oui James, ça c'était évident. . . mon pauvre ami ! Tu ne supporte pas de me savoir mort. . .  
  
« D'accord. . . mais ou habite Remus ? »  
  
Ca c'est une question pour moi.  
  
« La cinquième rue de Pré-Au-Lard ! La rue de La Sorcière ! C'est la maison numéro 23 ! C'est la dernière de la rue ! »  
  
Harry est partie en nous répondant d'accord ! James n'a rien dit, moi non plus. J'ai entendu un murmure tout près de moi, un doux murmure calme et presque silencieux. . .  
  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il fallait que je meurt ? J'ai tout pleins d'amis moi qui m'attendent ! Qu'est ce qu'il dirons quand ils verrons que je ne sortirais jamais de l'hôpital ? J'ai vu les infirmières qui essayait de m'aider, mais mon cœur il était trop faible. . . pourquoi ? J'avais encore pleins de chose a faire. . . je suis trop jeune pour mourir. . . trop jeune. . .   
  
Sa voix est devenue sanglot. . . il a sangloter longtemps dans le noir, il semblait si près. C'est un garçon, j'ai reconnu la voix d'un enfant. Durant une seconde j'ai cru que c'était Harry, mais il n'aurait pas fait l'imbécile de se tuer avec tout petit espoir que je puisse revenir. . .  
  
-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de gens pensent ça, tu sais. . . ai-je murmurer dans le noir.  
  
Les sanglots se sont tut. Comme si le garçon regardait autour pour savoir qui a parler.  
  
-Il y a quelqu'un ? » A t'il demander.  
  
-Oui, il y a tout pleins de gens ici ! Ai-je répondu.  
  
-Ou êtes vous ?  
  
-Hum. . . bonne question ! Sans doute quelque part tout près de toi puisse que je t'entend très bien !  
  
-Vous êtes mort ? A t'il demander tout doucement comme si il pensait m'offenser.  
  
-Je crois !  
  
-Moi je suis mort ! A t'il declarer. Je suis mort parce que mon cœur a lâcher!  
  
-Que veux tu dire ? Ai-je demander.  
  
-Mon cœur ne fonctionnait pas comme il le fallait, il a cesser de battre ! Je sais, j'ai vu les infirmières essayer de m'aider, de me faire revenir ! Et puis après, tout est devenu noir et je me suis retrouver la ! A 'til preciser. Commet êtes vous mort, vous?  
  
-Je suis tomber dans le voile de la mort, semble t'il !  
  
-Comment vous appelez vous ?  
  
-Sirius Black et toi ?  
  
-Christopher. . .  
  
-Tu est un sorcier ? Ai-je demander.  
  
-Sorcier ? Non ! Vous, vous l'êtes ?  
  
AH !! Même les moldus ce retrouve ici ! Moi qui commençais a croire que c'était pour les sorciers. . . je ne comprend vraiment plus rien a rien.  
  
-Oui. . . En faite, je ne croyais pas que des gens sans pouvoir magique pouvait se retrouver ici !  
  
-Comment c'est, être un sorcier ?  
  
Qu'étais-je supposer lui répondre ?  
  
-C'est fabuleux ! On peux tout faire ! Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu est la ! Ai-je répondu.  
  
-C'est parce qu'il est mort injustement, comme James ! Tous ceux qui sont ici n'était pas supposer mourir, leur heures n'étais pas venue ! Dit une voix.  
  
C'était une femme, j'avais déjà entendu cette voix. Je cherchais dans ma tête, mais une autre voix a crier le nom que je cherchais. . .  
  
-LILY !!!!!!!!!!  
  
C'était la voix de James, la voix qui avait répondu était celle de Lily, douce Lily. . .  
  
-Tu est ici toi aussi ? Ai-je demander.  
  
-Non, moi j'ai choisie de mourir, je suis ailleurs, comme un esprit qui vagabonde entre les monde de a vie et la mort ! J'ai appris ta mort Sirius, alors je suis venue voir comment tu te débrouillait et je voulais aussi parler a James. . . Disais sa voix.  
  
-Comment ça ce fait que je vous entend ? Avant je ne pouvais pas parler a Sirius ! A demander James.  
  
-C'est ma faute ! S'est excuser Lily. Je vous a lier, les deux meilleurs amis du monde ne peuvent être séparer. . . Harry est arriver chez Remus, bientôt je ne pourrais plus vous parler !  
  
-Lily. . . Gémit James.  
  
Ils ont parler, moi je ne les ai pas écouter. Quand Lily a du partir, la voix de James était briser, il pleurait dans son coin, j'aurais tant voulu le serrer contre moi, sa belle Lily. . .  
  
« Je suis chez Remus ! »  
  
Oui, on le sait Harry. . . Christopher était toujours la, dans le silence, il ne disais plus rien, il écoutait. James lui ne parlait plus, sa Lily lui avait fait perdre la voix. C'était a moi de répondre.  
  
« D'accord »  
  
C'est tout ce que j'ai trouver a répondre. L'émotion était trop présente.  
  
« Il ma expliquer comment faire, pour que tu sorte de a Sirius ! »  
  
Harry était enthousiame. Moi je savais ou était James. . Sur ma droite, toujours a droite, j'ai essayer de me déplacer. J'ai réussit. J'ai continuer encore, mais je ne l'ai pas trouver.  
  
« Parle James » Ai-je implorer.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » A t'il répondu.  
  
Ca y est, il était tout près, j'essayais de m'éclairer avec ma baguette, mais c'était difficile d'y voir plus clair dans le noir.  
  
« James, tu a ta baguette toi aussi ? »  
  
Il a jurer puis il a répondu positivement. Il a fait Lumos et puis nous nous sommes trouver face a face. Il ma regarder surpris, je l'ai regarder et j'ai souris. Je l'ai serrer contre moi. Il était comme la dernière fois ou je l'avais vu.  
  
« Tu a changer mon gars ! » A t'il dit.  
  
Je lui ai souris. Je l'ai encore serrer contre moi ! J'étais si bien la, maintenant, je ne voulais plus partir.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » A demander la voix de Remus.  
  
« Sirius viens de me trouver ! »  
  
Je ne voulais plus quitter les bras de mon meilleur ami. C'est la que j'ai compris, dans le noir et dans le froid des bras de mon meilleur ami, qu'on pouvait tout faire si on le désirait vraiment. J'ai voulu le trouver et il était la. Si je voulais assez fort, revenir a la vie, je reviendrais a la vie. Mais seulement, je ne voulais plus quitter James. Je l'avais enfin trouver, mon James. . .  
  
Remus n'a plus rien dit. James et moi sommes rester longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La mort est froide, James était froid, mais il disais que je le réchauffait, puisse que moi, j'étais encore tout chaud. Il a dut tellement avoir froid pendant 15ans a geler. . .  
  
« Sirius. . .Veux te revenir ? »  
  
C'était Remus qui demandait ça. Moi j'avais enfouit ma tête dans le creux de l'épaule de James. Je le faisais souvent, avant quand j'étais triste. James aussi le faisais, Remus aussi l'avais déjà fait, je crois que c'est Remus qui le faisais le plus souvent. J'ai lentement relever la tête, James me dévisageais. Qu'étais-je sensé répondre ?  
  
Si je disais oui, je laissais tomber mon ami que j'avais tant voulut voir. Si je disais non, je rompais a la promesse de James, je ne pourrais plus veiller sur Harry. D'un autre coter, j'avais la carte. . . je pourrais parler a James et peut-être même le retrouver quand mon heure sera venue. . . Alors j'ai regarder James, il a hocher la tête, des larmes coulaient sur ces joues et sur les miennes aussi sans doute et j'ai répondu :  
  
« oui ! » 


	6. Miracle

Auteur : Moi ! Saria3  
  
Genre : Maintenant c'est un Drame !  
  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens, sauf Christopher !  
  
En résumer : Que ce passe t'il dans le voile de l'arcade de la salle de la mort ? comment les amis de Sirius vivent t'ils son deuil ?  
  
Remerciement :  
  
Tatiana Black : Oui chap 9...mais je l'ai déjà lut!! Chapt 12 maintenant!! Vi chap 12!!! =D Bon, ma fic, oui oui elle est toute triste! Pleure pas pour ça! =S va revenir, oui oui va revenir!! La la la! =D Enfin, le truc de Lily, j'ai écrit ça comme ça, il a pas vraiment un but précis . . . .alors chercher pas!  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort : lol voilà voilà!! La suite est la, range tes pompons le temps de lire! =D  
  
Siria : je pense que j'ai eut 15fois ta review....=S clique une fois d'accord, une fois? Voilà la suite! Et j'ai mis les Maraudeurs au anges et sûrement ma nouvelle fic, Le jeu de l'Ange, mais je vais la relire, je l'aime pas trop..  
  
Kyzara : Alors alors? Les personnages il réagit bien? =D j'ai penser a toi en faisant tomber Remus lol!!  
  
Baby_Chang : Bienvenue dans le fan club de ceux qui crois pas en la mort de Sirius, je vais t'envoyer ta carte de membres par la poste! =P je suis contente que tu aime ma fic, j'espère que tu l'aimera encore même si...  
  
Patmol Potter : Merci merci pour tout tes compliments, je suis flatter! J'étais toute fière quand j'ai eut l'idée de la carte, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise! Elle me plait a moi aussi! J'ai penser a ça quand j'ai relut le bout du troisième livre ou Rogue interroge la carte(Je l'ai relut pour copier ce que les Maraudeurs disent pur une de mes fics) Et j'ai trouver l'idée bonne! =D  
  
Siriusfan : merci merci! Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic! J'espère qu'elle te plaira encore!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Remus!!!! C'est Remus qui parle tout le long. . . j'ai essayer avec Rogue, mais le chapitre aurait eut qu'un paragraphe . . . alors voilà, Remus a pleins de chose a raconter! Et oui je sais, j'ai changer le temps de l'histoire. . . ça faisait plus joli et Remus était un peu figer, donc je classe ça de normal! Le prochain chapitre, ça sera sois Harry, sois Sirius! On verra bien, ou alors James ou Lily. . . enfin on verra! */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Miracle  
  
C'était presque un miracle. Harry était venu chez moi pour me demander si je me souvenait de mes cours d'histoire de la magie. J'a retrouver le livre que je cherchais, tout était écrit et j'avais la nette impression que Sirius avait compris ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait répondu oui, sans doute après avoir demander a James. Je sais que ça devrait être difficile de se séparer, mais j'espère que Sirius était conscient qu'il était chanceux de pouvoir voir James. Nous leur avons dit de nous attendre. Harry et moi sommes parti au ministère de la magie. Quand on ai arriver dans la salle de la mort, Sirius était assis sur une des marches de l'escalier. Il avait le visage enfouit dans ces mains, ces cheveux noir tombait autour de son visage. J'ai retenu Harry, il voulait aller le voir, mais j'ai penser qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il a relever la tête, je pense qu'il nous avait entendu ou sentit. En fait je pense qu'il avait sentit nos regard sur lui. Il a souris, il s'est lever et nous a rejoint. Harry en est tomber a genou, avant même qu'il nous ai rejoint. Sirius a grimper le reste des marches qui le séparait de nous en quatrième vitesse.  
  
-Ca va Harry ? avait t'il demander.  
  
Et moi, j'étais pétrifier. Non pas d'horreur, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je suis rester debout derrière Harry a observer les moindre mouvement de Sirius. Il a aider Harry a se relever et il la serrer contre lui. Harry s'est mis a sangloter dans les bras de son parrain. Moi j'ai reculer, ma tête tournais, la nuit dernière avait été plutôt dure, je m'étais défouler, mon loup-garou m'avais épuiser. J'ai toucher le mur derrière moi et je me suis laisser glisser jusqu'au sol et je suis rester l a fixer mon ami. Il a lever les yeux vers moi, ces yeux noir était rougis par ces larmes, il avait pleurer, je le savais, je l'ai toujours sut quand son cœur était briser et a cet instant la, je le sentais. Sirius avait fait un énorme choix et il avait pleurer la perte de son choix. Il ma regarder, tout en continuant de serrer Harry contre lui. Je lui ai tristement souris et j'ai vu le reflet de mon sourire sur ces lèvres. J'ai remonter mes genou contre moi et je les ai entourer de mes bras sans toutefois les serrer. Sirius a lentement lâcher Harry, il s'est approcher de moi, il s'est mis a genou devant moi et s'est appuyer sur mes genoux. Harry nous a rejoint, il s'est installer a coter de Sirius et ma regarder inquiet.  
  
-C'était la pleine lune, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse. Il a eut un sourire d'excuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il semblait se culpabiliser. Harry n'a même pas réussit a parler. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. On répondait aux questions de Sirius par des signes, je suppose qu'il a dut trouver ce manège ennuyant, il a cesser de parler. Il s'est lever et s'est assis a coter de moi, il a coucher sa tête sur mon épaule, il avait l'habitude de faire ça quand on était plus jeune, ça ma fait sourire. Je pensais encore qu'il n'était pas la, mort, ou irréel. Je n'arrivais pas a croire qu'il était la, assis près de moi et que c'était sa tête qui pesait sur mon épaule.  
  
-Sirius. . .  
  
C'était Harry. Je m'étais habituer au silence, j'ai regarder Harry, il nous regardaient fixement. J'ai senti Sirius sursauter, ça ma fait sourire encore. Il a doucement relever la tête et regarder Harry.  
  
-Tu. .. tu as vu mon père la dedans ?Demanda t'il.  
  
Il regardait encore Sirius, j'ai tourner la tête pour le regarder aussi. Sirius s'est mordu la lèvre et a légèrement baiser la tête.  
  
-Oui !  
  
-Comment il était ?  
  
-Comme la dernière fois ou je l'ai vu !  
  
-Il était pareil ? Ai-je demander.  
  
Il a tourner la tête vers moi, il était sans doute surpris de m'entendre parler.  
  
-Oui, pareil !  
  
J'ai souris, plus tristement cette fois j'ai réellement souris. Lui aussi a souris. Puis on a décider d'aller voir Dumbledore. On s'est tous lever, Sirius restait près d'Harry, moi j'ouvrais la marche. On ai sortis du ministère, puis on ai aller chez moi, on a pris la poudre de cheminette et on ai arriver dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'y était pas, alors on la attendu. Nous l'avons attendu deux heures, puis, nous lui avons écrit une lettre et nous sommes partis au 12Square Grimaurd. Nous sommes arriver dans le salon. Il y avait de l'agitation partout dans la maison.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?Avait demander Sirius.  
  
-Ils cherche sûrement Harry ! Restez, je vais voir ! Dis-je.  
  
Je suis sorti du salon. La voix de Dumbledore se faisait entendre dans la cuisine, je l'ai rejoint. Il avait l'air terriblement inquiet. Je lui ai souris, mais il ne ma pas répondu.  
  
-Remus, svp, pourriez vous nous aider a trouver Harry ?  
  
-Oui, professeur, je l'ai déjà trouver ! ai-je répondu.  
  
Il a soupirer et ordonner qu'on cesse les recherches.  
  
-Ou est t'il ?  
  
-Dans le salon avec. . ai-je commencer.  
  
-Avec qui est t'il Remus ! Parlez !  
  
Je regardais Dumbledore, c'était invraisemblable, comment me croirait t'il ? Je suis moi aussi tomber a genou. Dumbledore se précipita vers moi. Rogue entra dans la cuisine suivit de Maugrey. Dumbledore leur demanda de l'aider a me relever. Je me releva cependant avec difficulté. Ma tête tournait comme a chaque fois que j'essayais de penser que Sirius était la. Ils m'aide a m'asseoir sur une chaise, et Dumbledore me redemanda avec qui Harry était.  
  
-Avec. . . avec Sirius !  
  
Maugrey me regarda d'un air étrange, Dumbledore avait une expression que je ne pouvais décrire. Rogue lui ne faisait rien.  
  
-Professeur, il a dut avoir un coup sur le crane, ou alors c'est les effets de la pleine lune. . .  
  
Je me levais, je n'accepterais pas qu'il me prenne pour un fou. Je lui pointa la porte et lui dit :  
  
-Va voir si tu veux, ils sont dans le salon !  
  
Rogue me défia du regard et sorti. Il reviens cependant livide et suivit de Harry et Sirius. Maugrey laissa entendre une exclamation de surprise. Dumbledore regardait Sirius avec un air que encore une fois, je ne pouvais décrire. 


	7. Sacrifice pour son bonheur

Titre : Les yeux de la mort  
  
Auteur : Moi ! Saria3  
  
Genre : Maintenant c'est un Drame !  
  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens, sauf Christopher !  
  
En résumer : Que ce passe t'il dans le voile de l'arcade de la salle de la mort ? comment les amis de Sirius vivent t'ils son deuil ?  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Albus Dumbledore pour ce chapitre! Le prochain sa sera sûrement Harry! */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Avis au cœur sensible !  
  
Si vous avez un cœur sensible, je vous conseil de vous avoir une boite de kleenex près de vous ! C'est moi qui l'est écrit et ça ma pris trois jours le terminer, parce que a chaque fois je pleurais ! Je sais que c'est triste, mais fallais choisir, il fallais qu'il est quelqu'un qui meurt ! Je n'ai pas choisit ce personnage parce que je ne l'aime pas ! Au contraire je l'adore !  
  
Si vous ne savez pas de qui je parle, ne vous en faite pas ! Ce n'est pas Dumbledore, ni Harry, ni même Sirius !  
  
Une autre note, l'histoire finira sûrement dans deux ou trois chapitre. . .  
  
Remerciement :  
  
Laika la Louve : Voilà la suite! Et l'autre suite viendra bientôt  
  
patmol potter : Merci! Voilà la suite! J'espère que tu l'aimera, elle est riche en sentiments je trouve. . .  
  
Tatiana Black : Ha ha!! Je me venge! Tu ma fait pleurer avec ta fic(hommage a Sirius Black) C'est mon tour!! Et oui tu a raison Vive Mumus !!!! Mais la, tu sera sûrement un tantinet tristounet pour lui. .. ah non j'ai pas dit ça ! *se donne une tape dans le front * pas grave, tu ne sais pas tout ! Mwahahahahaha  
  
Siria : Voilà la suite! Stp ne me fait pas mal. . . .*se cache* J'espère que tu va pas pleurer! Je t'ai montrer un petit bout, mais j'ai rajouter, rajouter!!! Et j'ai changer un peu sa mort! Parce que dans la première version, il tombait mort dans la cuisine. . . c'était légèrement bizarre surtout sans aucune raison! Mais la c'est mieux! Il y a une raison et il meurt pas sur le plancher de la cuisine! =D  
  
Kyzara : Je me suis tromper quelque part? J'ai relut et je n'ai pas vu ce que tu voulait dire. . . enfin j'ai fait attention pour ce chapitre! J'espère que tu l'aimera!  
  
p.s a tout les lecteurs :  
  
Mon histoire ne s'appelle pas Les Yeux de La Mort pour rien, il faut avoir des morts, des drames.. . et aussi je ne l'ai pas classer drame pour rien. Le Drame de l'histoire est dans ce chapitre, mais il y en aura un autre dans le dernier sans aucun doute!  
  
Alors je vous laisse lire, il me semble que je bavarde beaucoup la, peut- être parce que je veux vous faire patienter avant de pleurer! Lol ok je dévoile celui qui mourra. . .  
  
Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me reviwer!  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Sacrifice pour son bonheur  
  
C'était invraisemblable, c'est fou, c'est irréel, mais après tout c'était magique, oui magique, qu'est ce que ça pouvait être d'autre que Magique quand ce qui viens de se produire est magique ? Non pas avec des sortilèges, simplement la magie des émotions. . . C'était vraiment trop beau. Les Weasley sont arriver, Ron s'est approcher de Harry qui s'est jeter dans ces bras. Ensuite Hermione est venue, mais elle, elle s'est jeter dans les bras de Ron, Sirius lui ne disais rien, il savait que tout ces émotions était dut a son retour, mais je ne put m'empêcher de remarquer cette étrange lueur dans ces yeux. Durant un moment j'ai crut qu'il n'était pas réellement lui et que c'était une manigance de Voldemort. Mais il ma regarder, il a sûrement senti l'intensité de mon regard, il ma souris et j'ai sut qu'il était lui même, changer par son séjour dans la mort certes, mais lui même.  
  
Molly nous a préparer a manger, nous nous sommes tous mis a table et nous avons manger, nous avons bavarder. Harry était plus joyeux que jamais, Serverus plus frustrer que jamais de devoir partager encore une fois sa table avec deux des Maraudeurs. Remus souriait, il avait retrouver un peu de sa joie de vivre, Sirius, lui e disait rien et mangeait presque rien. Ca m'inquiétais, mais qu'étais-je supposer y faire ? Qui écouterait un vieux barbus qui s'appelle Albus Dumbledore et que tout le monde a dit fou pendant plus d'un ans ? Il ne m'aurais pas le moins du monde écouter. Sirius est l'un de ceux qui grandis jamais. J'aurais voulut faire comme lui, mais j'ai cesser d'y croire et j'ai grandis et vieillis d'un coup. Remus aussi, a cesser d'y croire, il s'est fatiguer plus vite que moi je dois l'avouer. Sirius lui, je crois qu'il dort encore, je crois qu'il pense que tout sa vie est un rêve et qu'il se réveillera bientôt dans le dortoir des Gryffondor a coter de ses trois amis. La vie lui a flaquer un bon coup dans le dos, la pousser trop vite et la fait vieillir trop vite aussi. Tant de gens ont vieillit trop vite, Harry, Remus, Sirius. . . Ils étaient tous rester pareil, jusqu'à la mort des Potter, la ça s'était tout gâter, chacun s'était mis a vieillir trop vite comme un métabolise a avancer le temps qui aurait démarrer trop rapidement, comme un sortilège. Le temps c'est mis a filer et tout a changer, même nous sans même le remarquer.  
  
Nous parlions encore, Harry participait, pour une fois, a la conversation. Mais c'est drôle de voir tout le monde heureux a cause d'une personne et de voir cette même personne silencieuse et sombrer tranquillement dans la déprime. Sirius était assis juste a coter de moi, j'attrapais son bras, il tourna la tête vers moi, je lui fit mon sourire mystérieux.  
  
-Est-ce que tu va bien ?  
  
J'avais cesser de vouvoyer Sirius depuis fort longtemps, mais je crois qu'en ce moment il ne voulait en aucun cas être traiter comme un adulte et de devoir avoir des responsabilités, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il voulait partir, être seul et peut-être pleurer. Il ma regarder de ces yeux noirs, il a souris, mais pas de son sourire, pas du sourire de Sirius Black, c'était plutôt le sourire qu'on essaie de crisper au visage d'un mort.  
  
-Oui, ne vous en faite pas, professeur ! M'a t'il répondu.  
  
Il a toujours été aussi poli avec moi. Il ma encore souris, seulement, cela ressemblait mieux a un sourire qu'a un truc crisper sur un visage.  
  
Le repas a continuer, Sirius est rester silencieux. Thonk et Maugrey était de garde, ils gardaient seulement les environs, le ministère, ils essayaient de trouver quelque chose de suspect ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. La porte d'entrer s'est ouverte, le silence s'est installer dans la cuisine, la voix de Thonk qui hurlait victoire nous parvenait. Je me suis lever, Sirius a relever la tête pour regarder une Nymphadora entrer avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Gagner !!! Cria t'elle en sautillant.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui est gagner ? Demanda Sirius en se levant lui aussi.  
  
Thonk le fixa, ces yeux s'ouvrit très grand, puis elle souris.  
  
-Ils ont capturer Pettigrow, Bellatrix et Lucius Malefoy ! Ils les ont enfermer dans une salle du ministère ou ils ne peuvent transplaner ! Et nous avons crier injustice moi et Maugrey, ils ont décider de te redonner ton innocence, mais Maugrey a dit que Bellatrix t'avais tuer, alors elle sera mise a mort tout comme Pettigrow pour avoir trahis les Potter, enfermer un innocent et tuer 11 moldus ! Déclara t'elle.  
  
Je regarda Sirius, il souriait d'un air radieux. Il se leva, tourna autour de lui et se rendit jusqu'à Thonk pour la serrer contre lui. C'était fou le bonheur qui planait sur son visage sombre. Remus, lui aussi s'était lever, Sirius se jeta librement dans ces bras, et enfin, Sirius se tourna vers Harry puis moi. A son regard, j'ai vite compris ce qu'il voulait.  
  
-Sirius tu sais comme moi. . .  
  
-Ca ne marche plus, professeur ! Svp, pour le bien de tout le monde ! M'implora t'il.  
  
A l'en croire leur bonheur dépendait de moi. Leur bonheur, a Remus, Sirius et Harry. A tout le monde en faite, chacun serait mieux heureux si. . . .  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Sirius ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Tu te souviens, il y a trois ans environ, je t'ai proposer de venir chez moi après que je sois innocenter ? Eh bien maintenant que je le suis. . .  
  
-Sirius, ne dite pas des choses qui pourrait mal tourner ! Si jamais il l'apprenait. . .  
  
-Voyons Dumbledore, ou croyez vous qu'on vivra ? La noble maison des Black est un endroit sur, puisse que tout l'ordre y vienne ! Répliqua Sirius.  
  
Ils étaient tous contre moi, je finit par acquiescer. Et le sourire que je vit sur leur visage m'empêcha de regretter. Thonk se mis a danser de joie, Hermione et Ron se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry et Sirius se serrait dans leur bras avec force et Remus, soudainement livide se contentait de sourire. Sa blancheur me frappa et mon enthousiasme diminuèrent, je commençais a m'inquiéter pour lui. Je m'approchais de lui, mais a chaque pas que je faisais, je remarquais que Remus semblait perdre des forces, j'arriva juste a temps pour le rattraper dans une chute qui semblait lui être fatal. Sirius lâcha très vite Harry pour venir m'aider, a deux nous le couchons par terre. Ces yeux sont fermer, mais il respire encore. A deux nous le montons dans une chambre, tout le monde nous suivit. Nous le couchons sur un lit et Sirius le couvrit, nous nous reculons pour parler, Sirius était bouleverser.  
  
-Je le sentais. . . Murmurait Sirius.  
  
Tout le monde s'était tut, Harry s'était rapprocher, il était tout prêt de Sirius. Tout le monde regardait Remus, puis un après l'autre, chacun retourna a la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste, qu'Harry, Sirius et moi. Sirius se laissa tomber par terre près de la porte. Harry me jeta un regard et je lui fit signe de partir. Je m'approchais une chaise et m'assis près de Sirius.  
  
-Il va mourir ! Dit t'il.  
  
-Pourquoi dit tu ça ?  
  
-Je l'ai vu, je crois. . . je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a fait ça. . . Et je n'ai même pas réussit, je n'ai pas eut le courage de l'arrêter !  
  
-Explique toi, stp Sirius ! Implosais-je.  
  
Sirius tourna la tête vers moi, ces yeux noir était remplit de tristesse. Il secoua la tête et ramena son regard sur Remus. Il resta un moment avant de me répondre.  
  
-Il a mis un poison dans son verre, je l'ai vu faire et je ne comprend pas pourquoi il l'a fait. .  
  
-Tu veux dire que Remus s'est empoisonner ?  
  
-Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il avait l'air content de me retrouver, pourquoi, je ne le saurais sans doute jamais . . . Répondit tristement Sirius.  
  
Je me levai et me dirigeais vers le lit de Remus, il avait les yeux ouvert et fixait le plafond. Je m'assis près de lui, Sirius me rejoignit.  
  
-Tu nous a entendu Remus ? Lui demandais-je.  
  
Il hocha la tête positivement.  
  
-Explique toi alors ! Demanda Sirius.  
  
Remus continuait de regarder le plafond et cilla deux fois avant de tourna la tête vers Sirius et de lui sourire.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu est revenu que je l'ai fait ! J'avais prévu le faire ce soir et je. . . je ne veux plus souffrir, c'est au dessus de mes forces. . . Répondit t'il presque comme un gémissement.  
  
-Voyons Lunard, tu est fort, tu a pleins de forces, je suis la pour t'aider, tu le sait. . .  
  
-Oui je le sais Sirius, mais souffert comme j'ai souffert en te voyant tomber dans le voile ma anéanti, je n'ai plus aucune force depuis. . .  
  
-Mais je suis la. . .  
  
Remus cilla, mais ne répondit pas a Sirius. Frustrer, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Remus ferma les yeux et malgré je vit ces larmes couler. Je restas assis a coter de lui, mais je ne fit rien. Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose si il avait décider d'en finir ? Je me perdit dans mes penser, ces souvenirs de lui jeune qui s'amusait avec James, Sirius et Peter. Et maintenant que j'y pensais, j'avais toujours perçut un voile, une lueur sombre dans son regard bleu. Sa voix me tira de mes penser, je le regardait, il pleurait et avait toujours les yeux fermer.  
  
-Il m'en veux, je le sais ! J'avais eut l'idée de le faire, de rejoindre James et lui. J'avais déjà but ce poison avant, il fonctionne en trois doses, mais il est revenu avant que je ne boive la troisième. . .  
  
-Tu n'aurait pas dut la prendre alors ! Répondis-je.  
  
-Non. J'ai souffert en perdant James, j'ai souffert en le perdant lui et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je souffre encore plus maintenant qu'il est revenu. Le mal que j'ai subit est revenu avec lui sur qui plane l'odeur de James. . .  
  
Il réouvrit les yeux et me regarda, je savais que la fin arrivait. Sirius pénétra dans la chambre et lorsqu'il senti la graviter de la situation, il courut jusqu'au lit de Remus et se laissa tomber a coter de son ami qui tournait la tête vers lui. Je me levais, leur laissa la place.  
  
-Ne me quitte pas ! Murmura Sirius. Ne m'abandonne pas. . .  
  
-C'est déjà trop tard ! Répondit Remus. Je veillerais sur toi, Sirius.  
  
Et ce fut finit. Le visage de Sirius était inonder de larmes. Il attrapa la main de Remus et la secoua comme pour le ramener. Je m'approchais de lui, les larmes aux yeux. J'attrapais les bras de Sirius et le tirais en arrière. Par chance il se laissa faire. Je le sorti lentement de la chambre. Thonk était assise par terre près de la porte. Elle leva les yeux a notre sortit, voyant le visage de Sirius et le mien, elle comprit. Elle se leva et descendit a la cuisine annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Sirius se débattit dans mes bras et je ne put que le lâcher. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère et s'y enferma. Je ferma la porte de la chambre ou se trouvait Remus, je me retourna pour descendre moi aussi, mais je me trouva face a face avec Harry. Il me demanda ou était aller Sirius puis je le vit disparaître dans cette pièce pénible qui avait si souffert abriter les peines de Sirius. Tant qu'a moi je descendit. 


	8. Un dernier adieu

Auteur : Moi ! Saria3  
  
Genre : Maintenant c'est un Drame !  
  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens, sauf Christopher !  
  
En résumer : Que ce passe t'il dans le voile de l'arcade de la salle de la mort ? comment les amis de Sirius vivent t'ils son deuil ?  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Harry pour ce chapitre! Le prochain sa sera sûrement Sirius! */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Remerciement :  
  
Les maraudeuses : Voilà la suite! Je sais qu'elle est vite, et petite, mais je savais ce que j'allais écrire et je ne voulais pas me torturer l'esprit plus longtemps. . . Merci pour les compliments et oui j'écris du dramatique! Je suis en train d'écrire un roman et les scènes dramatiques ce n'est pas ce qui manque!  
  
Tatiana Black : Je suis contente que tu aime et oui je sais que Dumbledore dit des trucs qu'il ne dirait jamais en temps normal, mais c'est sans doute les seuls que j'ai trouver a lui faire dire dans le contexte de l'histoire! Je suis toute fière de t'avoir traumatiser! =D Tu est sans doute la première! J'étais toute contente en voyant ton énorme review que ça ma donner le goût d'écrire tout de suite la suite, même si je savais ce que j'allais écrire. J'ai une grosse boule dans la gorge et je pense que je vais éclater en sanglots très bientôt! Ce chapitre la, c'est sans doute celui qui ma coûter le plus d'effort, j'ai revécut des moments atroces en les écrivant pour quelqu'un d'autre. . . (ma mère est morte en novembre, elle est enterrer a quelque rues de chez moi et le cimetière, c'est exactement celui que j'ai décrit, c'est exactement ce que j'ai vécus, mais je l'ai écrit pour Sirius. Sirius c'est plutôt moi dans ce chapitre, mais pas vraiment au début des funérailles, plutôt après.) Et. . . je ne sais plus ce que je voulais te dire, faudrait que je relise ta review. . . . Oh oui!! Ce n'est pas vraiment une vengeance, j'ai plutôt rigoler en écrivant ça! C'est juste qu'il fallait que quelqu'un meurt et je ne supportais pas de tuer Sirius encore même si. . . non je ne dit plus rien moi! =D Enfin oui je vais continuer a bavarder! Comme j'ai dit, c'est pas parce que j'ai tuer Remus que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire! Les gens les plus gentils meurt en premier et ceux qui devrais mourir ne meurt jamais! Je suis toute fière d'avoir réussit a toucher quelqu'un, même si j'avais déjà réussit avec Une amie oublier, mais j'ai la trouille de continuer cette histoire la! Enfin bon, pour mon retour, je trouve que c'est un bon retour! Je suis contente que tu aime mon histoire! Tu sais, je vais te confier un secret! Quand je lis une fiction que j'aime beaucoup, comme la tienne, j'ai tendance a vénérer la personne qui la écrit, comme toi, alors quand je sais que cette personne, comme toi, lis mes écrits je suis toute fière, comme moi, et je me sens comment dire. . . je sais pas sérieusement! Hehe, enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que j'adore comment tu écrit et que j'attend juste la suite!  
  
p.s je me suis donner un défis de lire toutes tes fics, même si je suis bien partie!  
  
Bon, alors, après mes deux reviewuese je vous donne mon chapitre! Je sais, je sais! Il est petit, il est arriver rapidement, mais comme je disais, je voulais pas me torturer l'esprit encore plus longtemps, alors je vous le donne tout de suite et prendrais mon temps pour l'avant dernier chapitre! Je le veux parfait, gros et bourrer d'émotions!  
  
Oh et en grande partie, mon but a toujours été d'essayer de faire pleurer mes lectrices! Dans mon premier roman, quand je le faisais lire a mes amies, je leur donnais une boite de kleenex. . . je devrais peut-être vous en envoyer une pour le dernier drame de ma fiction : Les yeux de la mort! Et comme vous le savez, l'histoire a commencer avec Sirius et finira avec?  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
Un dernier adieu  
  
Je suis entrer dans la chambre ou Sirius se cachait quand il était triste, frustrer ou n'importe. Il était assis près de la fenêtre, dos a moi. Il était appuyer contre la fenêtre et regardait dehors. En m'approchant je vis ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne m'avais sans doute pas entendu, il ne s'est pas retourner lorsque je suis entrer. Buck était coucher par terre l'air accabler. Je pense qu'il comprend se qui arrive et je sais que je dois être la pour Sirius, je dois l'aider, je ne peut pas le laisser sombrer dans la déprime dans la quelle je m'étais laisser moi même tomber. Je m'approchais encore, Sirius tourna lentement la tête vers moi, il me dévisagea comme si il ne m'avais jamais vu avant.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? M'a t'il demander.  
  
-Dumbledore ma dit que tu était ici !  
  
-Pourquoi ? Tu me cherchais ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
  
On aurais dit qu'il avait perdu la tête, il me regardait avec un air tellement étrange. Peut-être était t'il toujours comme ça quand quelqu'un meurt. Je m'approchais encore et lui ne bougea pas. Il ramena son regard vers la fenêtre et resta la. Je restais comme pétrifier sur place a le fixer, Sirius m'avais déjà oublier. Mrs.Weasley entra et me tira dehors. Dumbledore attendait près de la porte, lorsque je fut sorti, il entra. Je me dégagea de Mrs.Weasley et alla dans la chambre qui avait été la mienne. Ron et Hermione y était déjà, assis sur les lits. Je les rejoignis.  
  
-Est ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Il a l'air tellement étrange. Il ma demander pourquoi j'étais aller le voir et après il s'est inquiéter, il pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. . .  
  
-Parfois, on ai plus vraiment a quand on ai dans le deuil ! Dit doucement Hermione.  
  
-Peut-être oui ! Répondis-je.  
  
-C'est comme un trou noir, on oubli tout et on ne s'en souviens pas quelque mois plus tard ! Continua t'elle.  
  
-Comment tu sais ça ? Lui demanda Ron.  
  
-C'était comme ça quand ma grand-mère est morte !  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider un peu ? Demandais-je.  
  
-Veiller a ce qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise !  
  
Je resta la, me souvenant de pleins trucs. Je pensais beaucoup a Remus, je me souvenais les cours priver que j'avais pris avec lui, ce fameux jour ou j'ai rencontrer Sirius et pleins d'autre moment me revienne a l'esprit. J'entendais a peine Hermione parler du deuil et de comment s'en sortir. La mère de Ron entra dans la pièce, j'étais toujours absorber dans mes penser. Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit :  
  
-Sirius te reclame !  
  
Je me leva et quitta la pièce. Je rejoignis Sirius, il n'avait pas bouger. Il me demanda de m'approcher et de m'asseoir devant lui. Je lui obéit, puis il me regarda, il avait les yeux rougis, un air triste. Il essuya ces larmes puis regarda dehors. Je resta en silence, ne sachant que faire.  
  
-Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas te déranger pour rien, mais j'ai besoin de parler a quelqu'un qui n'essayera pas de me sermonner ! Dit t'il.  
  
-Que veux tu dire ?  
  
Il me regarda et me souris.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je veux juste parler. . .  
  
D'habitude, c'est moi qui lui dit ça. Ca fait étrange de savoir que quelqu'un a besoin de parler et ne veux parler avec personnes qu'avec sois. Ca me fait encore plus bizarre puisse que c'est Sirius. Il me raconta pleins d'histoires des Maraudeurs lorsqu'ils étaient a Poudlard, des pleines lunes avec Remus jusqu'au jeux d'échec dans le train. Il me parla tellement longtemps que lorsqu'il se tut, la pièce était plonger dans le noir.  
  
-Dumbledore a dit qu'on ferais un petit service pour Remus, un enterrement et tout ça ! Entendis-je dans le noir.  
  
-D'accord ! Répondis-je.  
  
Je ne savais pas si il voulait que j'approuve ou que je garde le silence. Je l'entendis se lever et marcher dans la pièce puis plus rien. Je savais qu'il était encore la, je l'entendais, mais ou, je ne savais pas.  
  
-Sirius ?  
  
-hum ?  
  
Il était tout près, sa voix ne venait pas de très loin. Je me levèrent moi aussi.  
  
-Attention ! Faut pas me marcher dessus ! Dit t'il.  
  
-Peut-être que si je savais ou tu était, je pourrais faire attention ! Répondis-je.  
  
Il se mis a rire. Bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un rire sans le voir. Je redemandais ou il était, puis je l'entendis marcher jusqu'à moi, il pris mon bras et me traînais jusqu'à ou il était. Il était assis par terre près de Buck. Nous restions dans le noir très longtemps, enfin toute la nuit. C'est le soleil du matin qui éclaira pour la première fois depuis la veille, la pièce. Sirius avait la tête coucher sur le dos de Buck et dormait profondément. Moi j'étais assis près de sa tête, mais je ne dormais pas. Je n'ai as dormit cette nuit la.  
  
Un peu plus tard, lorsque le soleil deviens plus fort et réveille Sirius, il me regarda avec un air ahurit. Il se leva et m'aida a me lever.  
  
-Tu as faim ?  
  
-Un peu ! Répondis-je.  
  
-Moi je meurt de faim ! Dit t'il en allant vers la porte.  
  
Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas manger depuis son retour. Je le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Mrs. Weasley était déjà la en train de faire le petit déjeuner. Sirius voulut l'aider mais elle le força a s'asseoir a coter de moi en le sermonnant.  
  
-D'accord, d'accord ! Répondis Sirius en levant les mains pour l'apaiser.  
  
-Pas de d'accord, vous vous assez et attendez ! Compris ?  
  
-Oui oui ! Répondit Sirius en souriant.  
  
Les autres arrivèrent, Ron s'assoit a coter de moi, Hermione en face de nous. Dumbledore, Thonk, Maugrey et les jumeaux arrivèrent aussi. Tous s'assit et Mrs. Weasley nous servit puis s'assit elle aussi. Nous mangions, Sirius plus que nous tous. Ensuite, nous allons tous nous préparer. Remus sera enterrer dans un cimetière non loin du Square Grimaurd. Il (Remus la) était déjà parti, prêt pour la cérémonie. Sirius fut prêt le dernier. Il me garda prêt de lui pendant toute la route, puis a l'église ou Dumbledore avait arranger la cérémonie, Sirius me garda près de lui. Il ne pleura pas, bien que tout le monde pleuraient dans la salle, il gardait la tête fixe, il regardait devant et se torturait les mains. Ensuite, nous nous retrouvâmes au cimetière. Un merveilleux endroit a première vue. En entrant, il y avait deux saules pleureurs entourant une statut. Nous le contournons et nous nous dirigions derrière, a plus de dix mettre de la statut. L'endroit ou Remus devait être enterrer était prêt. Les monsieur des pompe funèbres transporta le cercueil de Remus jus qu'au trou, ils le placèrent pour nous laissèrent la place. Le prête se tenait tout près, Sirius agrippa ma main cette fois, il la serra si fort que je crut qu'il allait m'arracher la main. Il pleurait, maintenant. Je m'efforçais de le réconforter, mais a chaque mot, il secouait la tête. Le prête récita un dernier repos, un dernier adieu, puis recula nous laissant toute la place. Hermione jeta une rose rouge sur le cercueil qui descendait tranquillement, six pieds sous terre. Sirius resta la, a regarder. Les autres commença a reculer et partis vers le Square. Sirius voulut rester jusqu'a ce qu'il ai complètement recouvert le trou. Puis après, il m'entraîna dans les rues, ou il déambulait jusqu'à chez lui. Il remonta dans la chambre de sa mère, moi je rejoignis Hermione et Ron. 


	9. Dans le noir

Titre : Les yeux de la mort  
  
Auteur : Moi ! Saria3  
  
Genre : Maintenant c'est un Drame !  
  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens, sauf Christopher !  
  
En résumer : Que ce passe t'il dans le voile de l'arcade de la salle de la mort ? comment les amis de Sirius vivent t'ils son deuil ?  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Sirius pour ce chapitre! Et c'est l'avant dernier!! */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Remerciement :  
  
Kyzara : Voilà, j'espere que tu aimera! Et je suis désoler(tu comprendra en lisant) C'est l'avant dernier chapitre!  
  
Les maraudeuses : Je suis vraiment désoler pour ton ami, je sais très bien comment c'est de perdre quelque de cher! Pardonne moi pour mon chapitre! (tu comprendra aussi en lisant)  
  
patmol potter : Pour mes deux chapitre : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimera mon chapitre, j'avais les larmes aux yeux tout le long! Et Je suis désoler! (tu comprendra en lisant)  
  
Tatiana Black : J'ai tout lut tes fic sauf ta première, trop de chapitre! Alors j'espère que tu ne va pas trop pleurer, comme toutes les autres, je suis désoler! Pour Remus et pour mon avant dernier chapitre!! Vraiment, je suis désoler. . .  
  
herm'021 : J'ai déjà lut les fic de Tatiana! Enfin, merci pour tes compliment, j'espère que tu aimera mon avant dernier chapitre! Et je suis désoler!!  
  
Siria : Fait pas comme Sirius je t'en pris!!!!!! Non, je pleure déjà assez pour lui j'ai pas envie de pleurer pour toi aussi! Enfin, c'est mon avant dernier chapitre et j'en suis totalement désoler!! Mais je tiens a dire qu'il était prévu depuis le début de la fic!  
  
Mot de l'autre : Oh oui, j'ai besoin de ça! Il me reste huit minute, pour écrire mon mot, le publier avant d'aller me préparer! Je tiens vraiment a m'excuser pour mon chapitre, vraiment je m'en veux beaucoup! J'ai pleurer comme une folle, ça me fait mal de faire ce que j'ai fait, mais je devais le faire! C'était prévu depuis le début de la fic! Bon, en faite, je vais finir la fic en beauté avec pleins de larmes dans deux jours, je vais attendre d'avoir les review de mes reviweuse habituelles et après je met mon chapitre, je vous jure que vous allez toutes pleurer avec moi! Et pleurer aussi avec Sirius, le pauvre, il était complètement déprimer, et oui, je doit dire il était et non il est. . . si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. . .  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Dans le noir  
  
Etre seul, c'est encore pire qu'être mort. Je me souviens encore trop bien comment c'était quand j'étais enfermer a Azkaban. Savoir mes amis mort me hantais et me torturais l'esprit, maintenant, un deuxième ami est mort par ma faute, je ne fait que du mal partout ou je suis, mais je sais déjà ce que je vais faire. Les autres son tranquille dans leur chambre. Encore trop souvent je me suis cacher, torturer moi même, mais maintenant, j'en ai marre, assez de souffrir. Harry est venu tout a l'heure, il ma laisser la carte de Maraudeurs, depuis presque une heure maintenant que je la regarde sans oser la toucher. J'ai laisser tomber des gouttes d'encre, mais rien d'autre n'est apparut. Puis maintenant, trop doucement j'écris :  
  
« -Hum, il y a quelqu'un ? »  
  
Puis presque comme un éclair, la réponse est venu.  
  
« -Il y a toujours quelqu'un Sirius ! »  
  
C'est Remus, je n'ose pas répondre, la plume briser, je laisse tomber la carte. Pourquoi se torturer l'esprit encore d'avantage ? J'ai envi de la brûler, mais je ne peut pas faire ça. Je la redonnerais a Harry, ce soir.  
  
Maintenant, il est passer minuit. Doucement je sort de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds, je glisse la carte sous la porte d'Harry et Ron et se descend les escaliers et je sort de cette maison qui avait été pour moi la maison de l'enfer. En route vers le cimetière, je me laisse emporter vers ce qui était autrefois ma vie, celle des maraudeurs près du lac, tous la, tous les quatre, même Peter. Au fait, Peter est mort, Thonk nous a avertis peu après les funérailles de mon ami. Même Bellatrix a été tuée. Maintenant, je suis vraiment seul. Le cimetière est noir et triste. La pierre tombale de Remus sur la quelle a été graver une lune est la, bien réelle, trop réelle pour moi.  
  
Je transplane, près du rivage, il y a la mer et plus loin sur la mer, il y a Azkaban. Cette foutue forteresse qui a si longtemps hanter ma tête et mes souvenirs. Maintenant, je ne verrais plus rien. J'ai déjà décider de c que je ferais, ce sera la fin, la fin de tout, la fin du monde pour moi. Je m'assit près du rivage, le pieds dans le vide et j'attend la lueur de l'aube.  
  
Je me rappelle, je le faisait souvent avec James et Remus. On s'installaient toujours dans la tour d'astronomie. Peter finissait toujours par s'endormir et nous on bavardaient en regardant le soleil se lever, on guettaient aussi, sur la carte, le quel des professeur qui se levait en premier, puis quand on allait on cour on leur disait toujours :  
  
-On se lève tôt, on a fait un cauchemar Monsieur ?  
  
Il nous regardait toujours avec un air ahurit et son cour était toujours perdu d'avance. On a fait tellement de bêtise dans notre jeunesse, j'aurais aimer y rester toute la vie, mais hélas, la vie finit tôt ou tard, de son plein gré ou contre son gré. En pleurant ou en souriant. Malade ou pas. Sec ou mouiller. Pour ma part, je mourrais en pleurant, très tôt le matin, de mon plein gré, en santé et mouiller. Le soleil commence a se lever, mon heure approche, je sais que bientôt, je serais avec eux, je regrette d'abandonner Harry, mais je crois vraiment qu'il s'en sortira comme un pro. Le soleil monte a l'horizon, comme une pièce de monnaies qu'un géant plus grand que la normal lèverais dans un ciel bleu. Je me laisse tomber, l'eau se rapproche mais je ne fait rien.  
  
L'eau glacer me fige, j'ai de la difficulté a respirer, mais je me laisse emporter dans les profondeur de la mer, bientôt, peut-être retrouverait t'on mon corps tout bleu et tout glacer, alors je n'aurais pas le droit a de joli funérailles, ou alors on m'enterra a coter de Remus. Le noir ce fait en moi, plus rien, je ne verrais plus jamais rien, tout est fini. Les Maraudeurs sont tous parti et c'est mieux ainsi. 


	10. Les yeux de la mort

Titre : Les yeux de la mort  
  
Auteur : Moi ! Saria3  
  
Genre : Maintenant c'est un Drame !  
  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage de m'appartiens, sauf Christopher !  
  
En résumer : Que ce passe t'il dans le voile de l'arcade de la salle de la mort ? comment les amis de Sirius vivent t'ils son deuil ?  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Dernier chapitre! Dans ce chapitre, ce n'est pas Harry, ni Sirius, ni Remus, ni aucun personnage de Harry Potter, mais c'est moi! Moi Saria! */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
(en bas pour les réponses au review)  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
Les yeux de la mort  
  
Dans sa mémoire, c'est un trou, presque le néant. Sa vie est noire peupler de chose qui la rendre quelque peu colorer, de jolies couleurs vives, mais sa vie reste noir, comme l'ébène de ces cheveux, comme le noir de ces yeux, comme le noir de la vie et la mort. La vie est un trou noir, comme les yeux d'un mort, les yeux de la mort, deux trous béant au milieu d'une figure pourtant si jolie.  
  
Dans sa mémoire, c'est un trou noir, un jour de pluie qui coulent lentement tous les jours, comme les larmes qui coulent lentement sur ses joues d'enfant qu'il est rester. Il a depuis si longtemps tomber dans une dépression, qui la mener a la mort, cette mort qui nous attend tous pourtant de pieds ferme, cette mort qui nous attrapera tous dans sa toile d'araignée poilue. Mais il a quitter trop vite ce soleil et ces amis, puis les couleurs qui animaient sa vie pourtant si grise, comme le gris de ces cheveux, prématurément vieillit. Ces yeux couleur miel, fixer pour l'éternité, ces yeux vide de vie et vide de bonheur surtout, il a quitter cette terre qui la trop souvent tourmenter.  
  
Dans leur mémoire c'est un trou noir, comme un rêve lointain qui peut a peu, finit par s'oublier. Un vide immense, un deuil atroce. Ils jurent, en silence, la vie qui les as punit, la vie qui leur as arracher ce qu'ils aimaient chérir. Cette foutue vie qui leur a enlever frère, parrain et protecteur, mais pourtant, la mort les as emmener vers autre chose, vers ce parc ensoleillé ou ils s'amusaient tous, vers un bonheur autrefois vécu et maintenant presque oublier. Qu'a t'on après la perte de quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Des souvenirs qui finirons par s'oublier a force de les ramener a la vie dans nos rêves. Dans leur mémoire, ces moments pénibles seront trou noir  
  
Dans ma mémoire, c'est un trou noir, presque dément a force d'y penser. C'est un trou noir qui s'ouvre de plus en plus sous mes pieds et bientôt, je serais engloutit dans un trou béant sous la terre ou m'aspire une force démoniaque. Ces larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, ces larmes qui son venu par la mort, les yeux de la mort. Ces choses qui m'ont attirer toute la vie, ces choses que j'aime regarder, sans vie et vide, ces trou noir, ces yeux noir me hante encore, comment faire pour les effacés de ma triste tête qui me les ramène en rêve ? Dans ma tête c'est un trou noir, on m'a dit qu'ailleurs, il y avait mieux ! J'y suis aller, mais je n'y ai trouver qu'un jour triste et froid de novembre. On ma répéter, qu'ailleurs il y avait mieux, mais je n'y ai trouver qu'un jour ensoleiller de Mars, mais toutefois, sans bonheur. Encore une fois, on ma répéter que je trouverais bonheur, j'ai chercher encore et j'ai fini par trouver ce qui hantais mes rêves depuis quatre longues années.  
  
Laisser tomber a été la meilleure solution et persévérer, c'est révéler efficace. J'ai poursuivit mon rêve et j'y suis presque arriver, bientôt j'aurais atteint le sommet de ma montagne de tristesse, peut-être qu'en haut m'attend mon sourire et mon ami qui ne me trahira jamais.  
  
Je finit presque en beauté en disant quelque mot : Dans ma mémoire c'est un trou noir, un rêve remplit de haine de larmes et de tristesse. On ma si souvent répéter que je trouverais bonheur malgré mon malheur, j'ai écouter, même si je n'ai pas obéit, j'y ai trouver ce que je cherchais depuis trop longtemps et qui m'étais refuser, maintenant, c'est comme des transes, un bout de paradis tout les samedis. Dans ma mémoire j'ai finalement retrouver mes couleurs et ma joie de vivre. . .  
  
Dans sa mémoire c'est un trou noir, un trou qu'est devenu la vie pour lui, il a retrouver ces amis dans un parc lointain, ils se sont tous rassembler et brûler, la carte du Maraudeurs de les ramènera plus jamais. James a finit par trouver son repos et a rejoint ces amis qui l'attendaient patiemment sous un arbre au plein soleil, puis sa douce Lily la rejoint et plus jamais les jours de pluies viendrons les déranger, c'est alors que Sirius déclara avant de partir d'un rire joyeux, suivit de près par ces amis :  
  
-Je crois que je sais ce que c'est le paradis ! Quand on y arrive, on nous emmène a une époque ou on étaient vraiment heureux et ont y reste toute la vie a revivre a l'infinie ces moments merveilleux et surtout, surtout, ici la mort ne nous prendra pas et ces yeux, les yeux de la mort, ne nous fixerons plus jamais. . .  
  
Pour ceux qui savent pas trop de qui je parle dans chaque chapitre, je vais recopier le chapitre et vous le dire :  
  
(Sirius !!! Et la fin, c'est qu'on a retrouver son corps et qu'il a plus trop de yeux, enfin, c'est vous qui décider ce qui est advenu de son joli corps. . . hum. . cadavre !=D)  
  
Dans sa mémoire, c'est un trou, presque le néant. Sa vie est noire peupler de chose qui la rendre quelque peu colorer, de jolies couleurs vives, mais sa vie reste noir, comme l'ébène de ces cheveux, comme le noir de ces yeux, comme le noir de la vie et la mort. La vie est un trou noir, comme les yeux d'un mort, les yeux de la mort, deux trous béant au milieu d'une figure pourtant si jolie.  
  
(Remus ! Je parle beaucoup de sa lycanthropie et la tristesse que ça lui a apporter)  
  
Dans sa mémoire, c'est un trou noir, un jour de pluie qui coulent lentement tous les jours, comme les larmes qui coulent lentement sur ses joues d'enfant qu'il est rester. Il a depuis si longtemps tomber dans une dépression, qui la mener a la mort, cette mort qui nous attend tous pourtant de pieds ferme, cette mort qui nous attrapera tous dans sa toile d'araignée poilue. Mais il a quitter trop vite ce soleil et ces amis, puis les couleurs qui animaient sa vie pourtant si grise, comme le gris de ces cheveux, prématurément vieillit. Ces yeux couleur miel, fixer pour l'éternité, ces yeux vide de vie et vide de bonheur surtout, il a quitter cette terre qui la trop souvent tourmenter.  
  
(Tous leurs ami, Harry, Dumbledore. . . tout le monde !)  
  
Dans leur mémoire c'est un trou noir, comme un rêve lointain qui peut a peu, finit par s'oublier. Un vide immense, un deuil atroce. Ils jurent, en silence, la vie qui les as punit, la vie qui leur as arracher ce qu'ils aimaient chérir. Cette foutue vie qui leur a enlever frère, parrain et protecteur, mais pourtant, la mort les as emmener vers autre chose, vers ce parc ensoleillé ou ils s'amusaient tous, vers un bonheur autrefois vécu et maintenant presque oublier. Qu'a t'on après la perte de quelqu'un qu'on aime ? Des souvenirs qui finirons par s'oublier a force de les ramener a la vie dans nos rêves. Dans leur mémoire, ces moments pénibles seront trou noir  
  
(Moi ! Ca parle beaucoup de moi et de comment je me sens la plus part du temps ! Mais je parle beaucoup des yeux de ma mère ! Ca ma marquer a vie ça ! Mais c'est vrai ce que je dit : A force de ramener les souvenirs a la vie dans nos rêve, ils finissent par s'oublier et s'effacer complètement. . . j'en ai l'expérience !)  
  
Dans ma mémoire, c'est un trou noir, presque dément a force d'y penser. C'est un trou noir qui s'ouvre de plus en plus sous mes pieds et bientôt, je serais engloutit dans un trou béant sous la terre ou m'aspire une force démoniaque. Ces larmes qui coulent sur mes joues, ces larmes qui son venu par la mort, les yeux de la mort. Ces choses qui m'ont attirer toute la vie, ces choses que j'aime regarder, sans vie et vide, ces trou noir, ces yeux noir me hante encore, comment faire pour les effacés de ma triste tête qui me les ramène en rêve ? Dans ma tête c'est un trou noir, on m'a dit qu'ailleurs, il y avait mieux ! J'y suis aller, mais je n'y ai trouver qu'un jour triste et froid de novembre. On ma répéter, qu'ailleurs il y avait mieux, mais je n'y ai trouver qu'un jour ensoleiller de Mars, mais toutefois, sans bonheur. Encore une fois, on ma répéter que je trouverais bonheur, j'ai chercher encore et j'ai fini par trouver ce qui hantais mes rêves depuis quatre longues années.  
  
(Encore moi ! Laisser tomber, je veux dire, j'ai cesser de luter)  
  
Laisser tomber a été la meilleure solution et persévérer, c'est révéler efficace. J'ai poursuivit mon rêve et j'y suis presque arriver, bientôt j'aurais atteint le sommet de ma montagne de tristesse, peut-être qu'en haut m'attend mon sourire et mon ami qui ne me trahira jamais.  
  
(Je finit ma fic en beauté, c'est ce que je veux dire en disant : Je finit en beauté. . . )  
  
Je finit presque en beauté en disant quelque mot : Dans ma mémoire c'est un trou noir, un rêve remplit de haine de larmes et de tristesse. On ma si souvent répéter que je trouverais bonheur malgré mon malheur, j'ai écouter, même si je n'ai pas obéit, j'y ai trouver ce que je cherchais depuis trop longtemps et qui m'étais refuser, maintenant, c'est comme des transes, un bout de paradis tout les samedis. Dans ma mémoire j'ai finalement retrouver mes couleurs et ma joie de vivre. . .  
  
(Sirius encore ! Et je crois que c'est assez facile a comprendre cette fois !)  
  
Dans sa mémoire c'est un trou noir, un trou qu'est devenu la vie pour lui, il a retrouver ces amis dans un parc lointain, ils se sont tous rassembler et brûler, la carte du Maraudeurs de les ramènera plus jamais. James a finit par trouver son repos et a rejoint ces amis qui l'attendaient patiemment sous un arbre au plein soleil, puis sa douce Lily la rejoint et plus jamais les jours de pluies viendrons les déranger, c'est alors que Sirius déclara avant de partir d'un rire joyeux, suivit de près par ces amis :  
  
-Je crois que je sais ce que c'est le paradis ! Quand on y arrive, on nous emmène a une époque ou on étaient vraiment heureux et ont y reste toute la vie a revivre a l'infinie ces moments merveilleux et surtout, surtout, ici la mort ne nous prendra pas et ces yeux, les yeux de la mort, ne nous fixerons plus jamais. . .  
  
FIN  
  
Alors voilà  
  
Je suis heureuse que vous ayez lut ma fic ! Même si elle est terminer, laissez moi des reviews, j'ajouterais sûrement un chapitre du nom de : Réponses au reviews ! Si j'en ai beaucoup ! Moi je trouve que ma fic finit bien, j'espère que vous aussi vous le penser ! Et je sais aussi que j'ai ajouter le dernier chapitre rapidement, j'aime mieux ça que vous faire attendre trois mille ans ! Et aussi, j'avais hâte de la finir pour me concentrer sur mes autres fic ! Il y a sûrement une fiction donc je parle beaucoup : LE JEU DE L'ANGE !! Et oui, cette fiction sera presque comme Les yeux de la mort ! J'espère que lorsque je serais satisfaite et que je l'aurais publier que vous la lirez ! J'aimerais ça ! Sinon il y a ma fic sur Draco Malfoy écrite sur demande de mon amie : Sauve moi ! C'est après la mort de Sirius aussi, mais je ne ferais rien avec lui, c'est plutôt une histoire d'amour ! Sinon, il y a Les Maraudeurs aux anges, encore une fois, pour ceux qui refuse de croire en la mort de Sirius et cette fois, Sirius ne meurt pas, je vous le promet !!!!!! =D  
  
Alors, Réponses au reviews :  
  
Siria : Hehe, pleure pas ma belle, ta pas a pleurer ma petite Siria chérie !! C'est pas grave, maintenant il est beaucoup plus heureux, tu voit ? Il ris ! même Remus il ris ! faut pas pleurer comme ça ! Et tu dira a ton popa que c'est ma faute si tu pleure comme une folle devant un écran d'ordi, ok ?  
  
Kyzara :Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il avait de bonne raison! Et je voulais pas rester trop longtemps dans ce chapitre, j'étais un peu down hier quand je l'ai écrit et je voulais pas m'éterniser! Et oui, je sais que c'étais plutôt une demande a la mort ce qu'il racontais avec ces recommandation ( "On a fait tellement de bêtise dans notre jeunesse, j'aurais aimer y rester toute la vie, mais hélas, la vie finit tôt ou tard, de son plein gré ou contre son gré. En pleurant ou en souriant. Malade ou pas. Sec ou mouiller. Pour ma part, je mourrais en pleurant, très tôt le matin, de mon plein gré, en santé et mouiller. ") C'était voulut que ça fasse sourire les gens! =D  
  
Tatiana Black : Je sais que tu ne ma pas encore reviwer, mais ça fait rien, j'ai quand même quelque chose a te dire, enfin deux! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu pense de tout ça, tu a deux chapitre a reviwer, alors j'espère que tu me donnera une grosse review!!! =DD (non je suis pas teteuse! lol) Alors, je sais que tu m'en voudra, oui oui je le sais, mais comme j'ai dit a Siria, il est mieux maintenant!  
  
Alors, a tous ceux qui vont me reviwer le hap 9 ou 10 : Merci et j'espère que vous avez aimer et si vous voulez me donner votre avis sur une suite ou n'importe quoi d'autre, reviwer moi, je vous répondrais sans doute dans la même journée! Sinon, aller lire mes nouvelle fic!!!!! Sauve moi et le Jeu de l'ange que je n'ai pas encore publier, mais ça viendra!  
  
Merci et a bientôt  
  
Saria 


	11. Une toute petite idee germer dans ma tet...

Bon alors voilà! En écrivant mon deuxième chapitre de ma fic Le jeu de l'Ange, j'ai eut une idée! Enfin deux!  
  
Au début je voulais faire de mon histoire, Le Jeu de l'Ange, la suite de ma fiction Les Yeux de La Mort, mais ça ne pouvait pas marcher, parce que Remus est vivant, alors je me suis dit que. . .  
  
Je pourrais faire une suite de ma super fiction Les Yeux de La Mort, mais ca serait semblable a mon histoire le Jeu de l'ange, alors je voudrais savoir ce que vous voulez :  
  
1.Une suite au Yeux de La mort et plus de Jeu de l'Ange  
  
2.On laisse tomber Les Yeux de La Mort et on continu Le Jeu de l'Ange  
  
3.Ou on fait les deux!  
  
C'est vous qui décidez! Et pour me donner votre avis, pesez sur le petit bouton bleu en bas dans le coin gauche, vous savez, c'est écrit Go dessus!  
  
Alors j'attend avec impatience ce que vous aller décidez, moi je le ferais pour vous!  
  
Alors, j'attend!  
  
Xxx  
  
Luna The Dark Angel forever in your heart!  
  
Alias  
  
Saria 


	12. J'ai oublierrr

J'oublis tout le temps de préciser, mais la je le fait!  
  
Le chapitre 10 ma été inspirer par Litacy a sa fic « Il est parti »  
  
J'avoue avoir copier sa phrase « Dans sa mémoire c'est un trou. . . » et ce qui va avec, j'espère que personne m'en veux!  
  
Et aussi, si vous voulez, la suite de cette fic a été écrite, elle s'appelle Au delà des yeux! 


End file.
